Gideon's EndGame
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: After receiving the newest video game for their birthday, the twins quickly become addicted to it. When Dipper wishes to play the game for real, Bill Cipher grants his wish, transporting the two into the game and what was fun soon becomes the real deal when Gideon becomes the master of the game, ultimately raising the stakes! Will the twins survive or is it game over?
1. Happy Birthday!

Gideon's EndGame!

A/N: Hello everyone! Alisi Thorndyke here coming at you with another yet another highly anticipated Gravity Falls story! Just a heads up, Jameer14 is writing a story named _Digital_ _Falls_ with a different plot and title from this fic so if suspicion suggests that we are copying each other's idea, I can already say that neither of us had any idea the other were writing a story like this until just recently. I informed him of my idea and he informed me of his so no confusion there. So if nothing else, onto the disclaimer, summary, and then the chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned GF, I would be Alex Hirsch, but since I'm not him and is instead Alisi Thorndyke, then no I don't own it lol!

Summary: After receiving the newest video game for their birthday, the twins quickly become addicted to it. However when Dipper wishes to play the game for real, Bill Cipher grants his wish, transporting the two into the game and what was fun soon becomes the real deal when Gideon becomes the master of the game, ultimately raising the stakes! Will the twins survive or is it game over, permanently?

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday!

Birthdays, a magical time in every child, teen, and adult's life when….wait, rewind that. Let's just say child and teen as adults really don't want to be reminded year to year what age their climbing to next so let's start over. Birthdays, a magical time in _every_ child and teen's life when gifts are abundant and making a wish happens by just blowing out a mere candle. Worries are an afterthought and everything one can dream of taking place during that special day fills the air, especially after seeing how decorated the house is for the party being thrown and the endless gifts that are stacked up on a table on one side of the room ready to be opened by the birthday girl or boy. However, if the birthday taking place is for a set twins, then that could make things more interesting gift wise as the twins interests would vary, but that would only be if they aren't these set of twins…..

"Happy Birthday Dipper and Mabel!" Wendy, Soos, and Stan wish to the Pines twins as a cake is placed in front of them on the kitchen table, Mabel's eyes growing wide at the sight of the thirteen candles lighting up the cake.

"Make a wish dorks." Wendy says to the two with a laugh. "And make it a good one."

"Oh I'm going to wish for a talking horse." Mabel expresses. "No wait, I'm going to wish for the dreamy guy from my vampire novels. I'd love to have him at the party! No, no, not that! I know! I'm going to wish for-"

"Mabel, you don't voice your wish out loud." Dipper cuts in with a laugh. "You think it to yourself and then blow out the candles. Your wish will come true after blowing out the candles."

"Ok, so what do you wish for?" Mabel asks turning to twin.

"Now that, my dear twin, is a surprise." Dipper says with a sly grin. "If it comes true, you'll know what it is."

"Is it to spend the day with _Wendy?_" Mabel teases as she playfully elbows Dipper. "Come on, tell me."

"Ssshh, Mabel!" Dipper replies, a look of embarrassment crossing his features. "I told you I can't tell you, not yet anyway."

"Come on kids, blow out the candles." Stan urges. "Do you want the shack to burn down or what?"

"Ok, we're going to blow them out now." Mabel replies to Stan, she and Dipper now turning to their cake, their eyes locking on the thirteen colorfully lit wax sticks. Closing their eyes, Mabel and Dipper begin thinking about what they truly want for their birthday.

"_I wish to see Mermando again and tell him how I truly feel about him." _Mabel wishes to herself. "_But if not him, the guy from my vampire novels!"_

"_I want Wendy to kiss me!" _Dipper wishes excitedly to himself. "_Oh and I want the new Dragon's and Evil video game. If I get either or, I'll be the happiest guy on the planet, but I would prefer wish number one though."_

Opening their eyes, the twins now blow out their candles with Mabel smiling wide.

"Today, I am officially a woman." Mabel voices, which causes her brother and uncle to shudder.

"Mabel, whatever you do, never say that again." Dipper speaks, disgust evident in his voice. "At least not while I'm around. That's not something your brother should ever hear you say. Today, you're officially a teenager, you're not technically a _woman_ until you're 18 years old."

"When that time comes, I don't even want to know, but I'd kill any guy who breaks your heart!" Stan informs her. "He won't know what pain is until he's met the pain I'd give him!"

"Awe, thanks grunkle Stan." Mabel replies as she bats her eye lashes.

"Ok, now is the time to open presents dudes!" Soos happily announces, now wheeling in the gifts on a cart that were stacked up on a table in the den. From the looks of the gifts stacked on the cart, the twins got quite a bit of birthday surprises, the first two in front on the cart being from their parents whom couldn't attend the twins' party due to having business to attend to in California. So what a better way to say happy birthday to your kids than to send them a slew of presents?

"Ok, the first gift is for Mabel." Soos announces, grabbing a pink gift wrapped present off of the cart and handing it to Mabel. Mabel, unable to contain her excitement and seeing who the gift is from, tears the wrapping off of the present to reveal that her first gift is another volume of her vampire book series.

"That must be from mom." Dipper points out as he grabs the wrapping to see whose name is on the to from label. He notices that the gift is indeed from their mother. "Yep, I was right."

"Thank you mom!" Mable sings, hugging the gift close to her.

"The next gift is for Dipper." Soos sings, now handing the younger pines a small, but flat gift. Looking on the label, Dipper notices that the gift is from his parents, his father's name being the one to stand out more with a subtitle stating: Don't tell your mother.

Tearing the paper away on the gift, Dipper's eyes and smile widens as he gets a good look at what the present is.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I got it! I finally got what I've been wanting for my birthday for a long time!" Dipper yells in excitement. "I got the new Dragon's and Evil video game! I finally got it Mabel!"

"I see Dip." Mabel smiles with a nod. "I'm happy for you."

"The next gift is for Mabel." Soos says handing Mabel her next gift that appears shapely, but bulky.

"I wonder what this is." Mabel asks in confusion, now looking on the label to see who the gift is from. It says it's from her mother. Opening the gift, Mabel's eyes widen with her brace filled smile widening that much more at the sight of the pink and red sweater her mother has shipped to her.

"Thank you mom!" Mabel shouts as she hugs the gift close to her. "I thought I lost this back at home, but thankfully mom found it for me! Either that or she knitted me another one."

"Mabel, you have like a million sweaters upstairs right now." Dipper comments, eyeing the piece of clothing. "I don't think you will have room for another one considering how much space your other sweaters are already taking up in the closet."

"Don't worry Dip, I'll make room for this one." Mabel replies. "I've been looking for this sweater forever and I can't believe mom found it."

"It was most likely buried up under all of your books and yarn in your room." Dipper replies. "I wasn't able to find the cat for a few days until I went into your room and found him there."

"The cat was in my room?" Mabel questions in confusion. "I thought he ran away like the first cat did."

"Ok, how about you guys enjoy your cake now and open the rest of your gifts in a little bit." Wendy suggests, seeing that the amount of gifts that they have will take them the rest of the night to open, but no need to let the cake get stale in the process.

"Do we get to have ice cream with the cake Wendy?" Mabel squeals with excitement.

"Yep and it's your favorite, Neapolitan." Wendy replies, revealing the large tub of ice cream to them as she sets it on the table next to the cake.

Dipper and Mabel turn to each other with wide smiles and high five the other.

"Best 13th birthday ever!" Dipper and Mabel say in unison.

"I really can't wait until you kiddos see what I got you for your first year of being teenagers." Stan adds in. "You're just gonna love it, especially you Dipper."

The smiles the twins' held now falter as they turn to each other with questionable looks.

"Should I be worried?" Dipper mumbles to Mabel, who shrugs in response.

Gleeful Residence (Gideon's Room)

Sitting at the desk in his barely lit room is Gideon Gleeful, him currently reading through '2'. On the wall above his desk is a calendar that is set to the month of June and the date '18' is circled in red ink with a small picture of Mabel taped under the date. Having been released from jail not too long ago, Gideon is still bent on getting his perfect revenge on Stan and Dipper for getting in the way of he and Mabel's non-existent relationship.

Currently staring at the page of the journal that explains how to create a blood reign, Gideon crinkles his nose at what it will take to do that job.

"I just bought this suit and there is _no_ way I am messing it up." Gideon scoffs as he turns the page, now spotting a spell to summon the seven signs to signify the end of the world. "Ok this looks interesting, but that would mean I'd go down in the process without having kissed my lovely queen Mabel. No thank you."

Turning to the next page, he now spots the spell to summon Bill Cipher. After the last deal the boy made with the demon, their plans to get the combination to the safe that contained the deed to the shack fell through, leaving Gideon to resort to dynamite to get what he wanted. After the deal was broken, the albino made it a note to never work together with the demon again due to how badly things turned out before. However, since he is not coming up with any good plans to get back at his nemesis(s) on his own, his last resort to get his revenge maybe whom he is doing his best to avoid.

"As much as I don't want to do this, what could it hurt?" Gideon speaks to himself. "We can't fail a second time."

Sighing, Gideon sets his book on the desk on its spine, reading over the spell to once again summon Bill Cipher, but before the boy can grab his picture of Stan from the desk drawer that he once used to summon the demon, the surroundings in Gideon's room becomes still with the yellow dorito shaped demon now appearing.

"And here I thought you meant what you said about never working with me again." Bill nonchalantly speaks, frightening the white albino haired boy, him whipping around and seeing Bill floating above his bed with his cane. "But I guess even you are entitled to a change of heart, what little there is anyway."

"Bill?! How…how..did you get here?" Gideon stammers, still frightened at the sight of the dream demon. "I didn't summon you!"

"Let me let you in on a little something kid." Bill begins as he approaches Gideon. "Once you open the portal to summon me, I can freely pass between the worlds as I wish. So until that portal is closed, the dreamscape isn't the only place I can frequent when I want to."

"But how did you know I was going to summon you?" Gideon asks, his heart rate and pulse beginning to relax from initially being frightened by the demon's presence.

"Master of the mind remember?" Bill reminds me as he places his hands behind his head while closing his eye. "I know everything, including what you're thinking right now."

"Ok then, what am I thinking about?" Gideon questions, crossing his arms across his chest in disbelief. "Other than the usual?"

Without a word spoken, Bill snaps his fingers with a version of Mabel appearing to the right of the albino. Her eyes widen with happiness as she quickly becomes love struck upon seeing Gideon.

"Oh Gideon, I love you and will be your queen!" Mabel happily shouts as she clings onto Gideon's arm. "The answer is yes! Now and forever!"

Turning the boy's face to hers, Mabel lovingly lowers her eyelids, ignoring the deep blush that is covering his cheeks.

"Let's start planning our wedding, but first, kiss me." Mabel requests, now pursing her lips to prepare for Gideon to kiss her. Smiling wide at seeing his one true dream standing to the right of him, Gideon closes his eyes and puckers his lips so to kiss his dream girl.

To avoid gagging at the sight of Gideon's inner fantasy, Bill snaps his fingers once more, Mabel instantly disappearing from Gideon's arm. Leaning forward so to kiss Mabel, Gideon reaches his arms out to grab Mabel, but instead, ends up grabbing onto himself. Opening his eyes and seeing his dream girl gone, the boy frowns and whips his attention back to the demon.

"Hey, bring her back!" Gideon demands. "She truly loved me! If the real Mabel continues refusing me, at least I'll have her."

"Not a chance short stack." Bill replies, his vision still not being caught with the albino's. "I'm a vengeful dream demon, not a genie that can grant you three wishes! You failed at coming up with a plan to get back at Stanford and Dipper on your own, which would explain why I'm here. Now speak your peace or forever rest in it."

"Well, I happen to know that today is Mabel and _Dipper's_ birthday and I really want to give them something _really _special, especially _Dipper_." Gideon says to the demon, him spitting out Dipper's name as if it were poison. "I'm having a hard time coming up with something memorable, but I do have a few things in mind that just may do the trick. I really want to make sure this is a birthday neither of them will _ever_ forget!"

"Really? Well then spit it out short stack." Bill replies, now making eye contact with the boy, his eye shifted into the expression of interest. "This I want to hear."

"Good and listen well because I'm only going to say this once!" Gideon sternly replies to the demon. "And don't twist my words when I tell you as I want this deal seen through to the very end word by word, but be warned that if you screw this up, I will take matters into my own hands of closing your precious portal forever!"

"I'm all ears." Bill voices, seeing the creepy and devious smirk quickly appear on the chubby boy's face. Something in the back of Bill's mind is telling him that this particular deal with Gideon will be anything but simple….

Mystery Shack Den (8pm)

Having opened the rest of their gifts, including Stan's that were surprisingly good considering the type of person he is known to be, Dipper is sitting in the den playing his new Dragon's and Evil video game. From the intense look on the boy's face, it appears that he has been playing the game for quite a while.

"Almost there, almost there." Dipper mumbles to himself as beads of sweat begins forming on the boy's forehead while he feverishly thumbs the game controller. "Can't stop now, have to keep moving."

Moving the joystick in a clock wise position and hitting the A button, an explosion is heard from the game with Dipper jumping to his feet while pumping his fists in the air.

"Yes! Level two!" Dipper cheers. "I finally made it! Take that destructor! Dipper Pines is the master of this game! You have to answer to this guy now!"

Mabel now descends from the stairs dressed in her bed clothes and is brushing her wet hair having washed it in the shower. Entering the den, Mabel notices that her brother is dancing around in the room with the game pad still clutched in his hands.

"That must be some game Dip." Mabel speaks, now catching her brother's attention. "You've been playing it for five hours now."

"You have no idea how great this game is Mabel." Dipper replies, his tone still victorious from his win. "I just made it to level 2! I have to thank dad for getting this game for me!"

"Alright, well I'm heading to bed now." Mabel informs him with a yawn. "I'll see you up there and when you come in, make sure Waddles isn't by the door as he still hasn't recovered from you stepping on him last night when going to bed."

"Ok, I'll be up in a minute." Dipper replies, now waving her off as he takes a seat back on the floor in front of the television. Having reached level 2, Dipper is once again feverishly thumbing the game pad in order to make it through the stage. With another yawn, Mabel now heads upstairs to their bedroom, unaware of the triangular shaped shadow that is sliding along the walls close to the den…..

* * *

***Just a heads up, areas of this story will contain the Mabill pairing! **

**Review Please!**


	2. Just One Wish!

Chapter 2: Just One Wish!

'The twins are finally teenagers and Gideon is working with Bill to give them a present that neither will forget! What are his gift plans exactly?'

_Previously_

"Yes! Level two!" Dipper cheers. "I finally made it! Take that destructor! Dipper Pines is the master of this game! You have to answer to this guy now!"

Mabel now descends from the stairs dressed in her bed clothes and is brushing her wet hair having washed it in the shower. Entering the den, Mabel notices that her brother is dancing around in the room with the game pad still clutched in his hands.

"That must be some game Dip." Mabel speaks, now catching her brother's attention. "You've been playing it for five hours now."

"You have no idea how great this game is Mabel." Dipper replies, his tone still victorious from his win. "I just made it to level 2! I have to thank dad for getting this game for me!"

"Alright, well I'm heading to bed now." Mabel informs him with a yawn. "I'll see you up there and when you come in, make sure Waddles isn't by the door as he still hasn't recovered from you stepping on him last night when going to bed."

"Ok, I'll be up in a minute." Dipper replies, now waving her off as he takes a seat back on the floor in front of the television. Having reached level 2, Dipper is once again feverishly thumbing the game pad in order to make it through the stage. With another yawn, Mabel now heads upstairs to their bedroom, unaware of the triangular shaped shadow that is sliding along the walls close to the den…..

_Currently_

The triangular shadow that is sliding along the wall close to the entrance of the den now halts with Bill's eye appearing and turning to Mabel, noticing the chocolate haired girl tiredly walking up the stairs. Seeing her pet pig meeting her at the top of the stairs, Bill notices her smile to the animal, his entire body now becoming visible as a red blush covers his cheeks close to his eye.

"_Shooting Star, Shooting Star."_ Bill thinks to himself as he watches the girl walk out of his sight at the top of the stair case. "_You maybe a year older, but you have grown_ _so much cut-"_

Catching the thought before he can finish it, Bill mentally shakes himself as he turns himself invisible once more, now entering the den and sliding along the wall so to stay undetected by Dipper and anyone else who may come into the living area. Dipper, having made it to level 2, is still concentrating on the game and thumbing the pad while ignoring the oncoming stinging in his fingers from pressing the buttons so many times. The sound of an explosion now comes from the television with Dipper jumping up once more and fist pumping the air with victory.

"Yes! I made it to the final boss! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Dipper shouts. "I am the one and only video game master!"

Celebrating his win, Dipper doesn't notice Stan enter the den with his coffee mug in his right hand and an annoyed look on his face. Seeing his great nephew pointing to the television over and over with victory, Stan clears his throat to get his attention. Halting his celebrating, Dipper turns to Stan with his arms still raised in the air.

"You've been playing that game for well over 5 hours now kid." Stan says to Dipper as he rubs his back. "It's time to put that down and head to bed. We have to open the shack early tomorrow and I want you and Mabel up by 7am to sweep the floors."

"But Stan, I'm almost at the end of level 2." Dipper lightly whines. "Can I finish this level and then head to bed?"

"Not a chance." Stan replies. "The game will still be here tomorrow along with that stage. Just save it and go to bed."

"That's the thing about it." Dipper replies nervously rubbing his arm. "The game doesn't have a save feature and I'd have to start all over."

Bill, whom is hiding behind Stan's yellow arm chair still in shadow form, is listening to the conversation, taking note of what his next move will be.

"_I've got you now Pine Tree!"_ Bill says to himself with a chuckle. "_You gave me just what I needed."_

"Boy, I was afraid this was going to happen." Stan says with an eye roll as he takes a sip of the hot liquid in his mug. "Teenagers become attached too quickly to things like this. Listen, if you made it to that stage once, you can make it there again. Now shut that thing off and go to bed. I know your sister is already in bed and I want you two up bright and early at 7am. Not a minute later!"

Not waiting for Dipper to reply, Stan walks away and begins walking up the rickety old stair case to his bedroom. Sighing in defeat, Dipper takes another look at where he has the game paused, debating on whether to stop at that point or keep going, despite it being his bed time. Knowing the type of wrath Stan has been known to display when orders aren't followed, Dipper sets the pad down.

"Sorry guys, but later ok?" Dipper says to the television, now bending down and shutting off the game. "I will return and we will meet again Destructor."

Turning off the television, Dipper then shuts off the lamp in the den and heads up the steps to head to bed himself. With the coast totally clear, Bill turns himself tangible and comes from behind the chair as he floats towards the television and Dipper's game console, eyeing both interestingly.

"So this is what your newest addiction is now, huh Pine tree?" Bill speaks as he eyes the game that is locked into the game system. "Well then, allow me to add my signature touch to it, one I know for sure you'll appreciate! Consider it a belated birthday present from yours truly."

Snapping his fingers, Bill's body glows as he disappears from the den, his stream of light now entering the game system, particularly the Dragons and Evil video game. Traveling along the directed path through the game's digital stream, Bill now materializes within the game's main controls and notices that he is surrounded by the binary code and the main area that controls every aspect of the video game.

"Looks as if I landed in the right place." Bill says, watching a stream of the binary code 0101010 whiz by him. "Better get to work as I want Pine tree to be surprised the next time he turns his game on."

Placing his hands together in front of him, Bill pulls them apart with a clear panel appearing in front of him, this panel controlling the number of lives the player of the game can gain. Touching a button on the top of the panel, another clear panel appears to the right and left of him simultaneously, the right controlling the game's bios and the left controlling the information about the characters that can be chosen to play the game. Typing on the clear panel ahead of him as if typing on a keyboard, Bill inputs a code and then turns to the right panel. With one hand, Bill types in several codes with the word 'accepted' in green letters appearing on the right panel. That panel disappears with Bill turning his attention back to the panel in front of him.

"Just a few more tweaks." Bill speaks to himself, a bead of sweat now running down the side of the demon's face. Continuing to type and now hitting a glowing blue button on the left side of the panel, that panel disappears with Bill turning to the left panel, it openingly displaying the information about the current player of the game, which is the character that Dipper created to look just like him. His eye shifting into an expression of disgust, Bill taps the panel above Dipper's player, the number of points last gathered before the game was shut off due to Stan wanting Dipper to head to bed, draining them down to zero. Tapping the bottom area of the panel below Dipper's character, Bill erases all of the weapons and items that his character has gathered from level 1 and part of level 2. Typing in the final code, the screen displays the word accepted in green and vanishes.

"I can't wait to see the look on your face when you turn this game on tomorrow Pine Tree." Bill chuckles. "I also added a little something that will help you gain the digital experience I know you're looking for."

Bill's bow tie now rings with the demon tapping it and it converting into a projection screen, Gideon appearing on it.

"Did you follow through on the plan and is it done?" Gideon questions to the demon.

"As sure as my name is Bill Cipher." Bill arrogantly replies. "Pine Tree has one _sweet_ surprise waiting him when he turns on his game tomorrow."

"Perfect!" Gideon replies. "Now get back here so I can plan a separate surprise for my sweet peach dumpling. With Dipper out of the way, nothing will stand in my way of winning Mabel's heart this time!"

"I have to admit short stack." Bill begins. "Since breaking you out jail after making those security guards go insane with their own nightmares and slipping '2' right from under Stan's nose with ease, you really surprised me with your newest scheme, despite it needing a little tweaking on my part. I'm even more surprised that you considered my assistance after making it a point to never work with me again."

"Well, being in jail for six months can really give you a lot of time to think and now that Dipper's part has been taken care of, Stanford is next!" Gideon chuckles. "If you see this deal through to end, I'll make it a note to pay you generously for your assistance and forget about the last failed deal, but that's _only_ if this deal is saw through to end. Now get back here so we can move to phase two of the plan."

The screen disappears with Bill's bow tie returning on his body. Taking a look around once more, Bill's eye shifts into the expression of satisfaction at the work he has done to the game.

"Happy birthday Pine Tree." Bill speaks as he snaps his fingers, him now disappearing from the game's controls.

The Next Day (7:30am)

With the sun already sitting high in the northern Oregon sky bringing with it the summer seat, the Mystery Shack is open for business with the twins continuing to clean up the shop, having already swept the floors and opened the shop at 7am as instructed by their great uncle. Well, Mabel is picking up around the shop while Dipper is sitting on the stool behind the counter looking up codes and cheats for his new video game on the laptop the twins got for their birthday, courtesy of Stanford Pines. It isn't refurbished, Dipper already checked.

"Dipper, can I get a little help over here?" Mabel says to Dipper, now sliding a box onto the shelf by the door. "These boxes are really heavy and Stan wants these snow globes stocked today."

"Yea, in a minute Mabel." Dipper half heartedly replies still looking at the screen, his eyes a bit red and slight dark circles forming under them from the lack of sleep. "Once I'm done looking up the cheat codes for my new game."

"Dipper, you've been on that computer since six this morning and didn't even eat breakfast." Mabel replies, now trotting over to the counter. "I don't even think you got that must rest since you began playing that dragon game. It's like it took over your brain or something."

"I got plenty of rest Mabel and playing the game has done nothing to me." Dipper replies, now making eye contact with his sister. "It's being up this early that I'm not happy about."

"I do this every day and I'm not tired." Mabel adds in, now walking around the counter and locking her eyes onto the computer screen. "Hey, this game has a warrior princess? How come you didn't tell me? I like fairy tale-y things."

"This game is far from a fairy tale Mabel." Dipper replies, now hitting enter with another screen appearing, giving him what he's been looking for. "It has every creature we've ever faced here in Gravity Falls, only far more dangerous."

"So what does the warrior princess do in the game?" Mabel inquires, seeing the woman on the screen next to the cheat codes screen Dipper is looking at. "Ooohhh! I love her outfit. Can she change outfits like if she wants to be a princess and then switch back for when she fights the bad guys?"

"I'm not sure Mabel." Dipper replies. "Let's take a look."

Minimizing the screen his cheat codes are on, Dipper brings up the warrior princess's biography, the two now reading over her information. With each word her eyes read on the screen, Mabel is becoming that much more interested in playing the game when Dipper returns to it after work.

"Well, it appears that she is a real princess after all." Dipper speaks, a small yawn escaping his lips. "Not only can she rule over her kingdom with an iron fist, but she is especially handy with a cross bow. Now that's not something you read every day."

"I'm _so_ playing this game with you when you play again." Mabel voices with excitement. "How many players is the game?"

"It says here." Dipper begins, opening the screen to read the game's basic information. "That this game can play up to 3 players at a time."

"I call player two as the warrior princess!" Mabel expresses as she raises her right hand.

"Well, I'm going to warn you Mabel that I have the highest score of the game." Dipper brags. "And it only took me five hours."

"You mean you _had_ the highest score of the game." Mabel counters. "As the warrior princess, you and your score are going down!"

While the two are going on about whose player will be better in the game, neither notices Stan enter the room with a clip board in his hands.

"Ok, you two listen up." Stan begins, Mabel and Dipper now turning to him. "It appears that business will be a bit slower than I expected today so once you restock the shelves, you can go do whatever you want for the rest of the day. Wendy and Soos will be in later so they can take over."

"Really? Is there a catch?" Dipper questions with a cocked eyebrow.

"There's no catch." Stan replies. "Just get these shelves stocked and then you can go play that game you love so much. Your father really doesn't know what he did by buying you that."

"Alright! Thanks grunkle Stan!" Mabel cheers. "Warrior princess here I come!"

Turning from his great niece and nephew, Stan walks off while mumbling something about video games and how teenagers have short attention spans.

"Hey Dipper, let's have a race." Mabel proposes. "Whoever gets their shelf stocked first is the first one to the game."

"You're on sis!" Dipper accepts the challenge. Jumping off of the stool, Dipper and Mabel both run to the shelf by the door and begins stocking the Mystery Shack snow globes one by one while making sure not to fall behind on the bet they just made.

Den

With the area being clear of any human activity, the surroundings become still with Bill Cipher appearing while looking around for the residents of the shack. Not seeing anyone, the yellow demon takes refuge on the ceiling in shadow form, his eye however, is still visible.

"_I'm anxious to see pine tree's reaction for when he opens my gift." _Bill thinks to himself, his eye focusing on the area so to keep an eye out for Dipper. Now hearing distant voices, Bill's eye vanishes, becoming intangible against his shadow form.

The twins now run into the den and immediately run for the television. Seeing Mabel in the room with Dipper, Bill's eye becomes visible once more, it opening wide at the sight of her.

"_Shooting Star?!" _Bill begins panicking as he watches the girl pick up the second player game pad. "_She wasn't apart of the plan! I only set the trap for Pine Tree, not her!"_

"You know what would be awesome Mabel?" Dipper says, now turning on the television. "If we could play this game for real!"

"That would be so awesome!" Mabel replies. "I could be the warrior princess for real!"

With Dipper having expressed his wish, green lightning begins surging around the game system as it begins glowing a lime green, the twins now turning their attention to it.

"Uh, Dipper, this didn't happen yesterday when you turned the game on did it?" Mabel asks, noticing the light becoming brighter.

"No." Dipper simply answers.

"Then what's going on?" Mabel begins panicking as she grips onto her brother's arm.

Before Dipper can answer his sister, the light consumes them both and pulls them into the system, the game pads hitting the ground with a soft thump against the den's carpet. Seeing that Mabel was pulled into the game along with Dipper, Bill's body now becomes tangible as he grabs onto his hat.

"Gideon isn't going to like this!" Bill replies panicking initially, but his eye quickly shifts into thinking expression. "But then again, if he wants to kill two birds with one stone, this will be the way to do it. Either way, I'll be getting my payment regardless. Better go tell him the good news or however he takes it."

Snapping his fingers, Bill disappears from the area and in just enough time as Stan now enters the den still dressed in his 'man of mystery' suit with the tie undone. Seeing the game pads on the floor in front of the television, Stan shrugs his shoulders.

"They must have gotten bored playing the game and went outside instead." Stan speaks as he grabs the remote and sits in his chair, turning on the television. "At least I'll have the entire morning to myself before they come back."

* * *

In a grassy area sitting in a prehistoric setting, two balls of lime green light now falls on the grass as they form into human figure shapes. The light disappears to reveal Dipper and Mabel both lying face down in the grass wearing different outfits than what they had on previously. Mabel is wearing a sage brown one piece sleeveless dress with the skirt that stops mid thigh, brown wrist bands on her wrists, fitted brown boots that stop at the knees, and a golden crown on her head. Attached to her back on a utility strap is a cross bow, a grappling hook, a whip, and a dagger.

Dipper's outfit is far different from Mabel's, it consisting of a full body brown suit covered with a shiny silver suit of armor, fitted silver armored boots and gloves, has a shield attached to his right arm and on his waist is a utility belt that is housing his sword, two daggers, and one blue life potion. With the two continuing to lie face down in the grass, a small dinosaur now approaches Mabel and begins nipping at her left arm. Feeling something pecking at her arm, Mabel opens her eyes and lifts her head to see what is pecking at her. Spotting the dinosaur, the girl screams and jumps back.

"Dipper! Wake up!" Mabel shouts, now rushing over to her brother and shaking him fiercely. "Dipper! You have to see this!"

"The shop doesn't open for another few hours grunkle Stan." Dipper tiredly replies. "Just let me sleep."

"Dipper, now isn't the time to sleep!" Mabel shouts while continuing to shake him. "You have to wake up!"

Seeing that her brother isn't being responsive, Mabel sticks her finger in his right ear and turns it clock wise, which makes the boy sit up with a start. Mabel giggles at seeing the dazed look on her brother's face.

"Still works like a charm." Mabel voices, now getting to her feet and helping Dipper to his. "I've been trying to tell you that I don't think we're in Gravity Falls anymore. We're somewhere, just not there."

Dipper now focuses his eyes as he looks around at he and Mabel's surroundings, noticing that the surroundings are very prehistoric rather than covered in forest foliage and dirt road paths.

"Mabel, I think you're right." Dipper replies, still taking note of their surroundings as two pterodactyls fly over head. "Wait, this scene, it looks familiar. Mabel, that green lightening that was coming from the game system, I think it transported us into-"

"Dragons and Evil." A happy voice speaks to the two from behind them. Hearing the voice, the two now turn around and spot a tall, light skinned, blue eyed blond haired guy wearing yellow pants, black hush puppy shoes, and a black tuxedo jacket making his way towards them with the small dinosaur that was nipping Mabel jumping into his arms.

"Dragons and Evil?" Mabel repeats, whipping her attention to Dipper. "Dipper, we're inside your video game and that dinosaur is real!"

"Score one for the pretty lady." The guy replies with a laugh as he sends a wink in Mabel's direction.

"Oh you." Mabel giggles.

"If we're inside my game, then who are you?" Dipper asks the guy, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'm W.I.L.L.,which stands for Working Intelligence Lomerax Logarithm." The guy, Will, replies to him as he pets his dinosaur. "I'm the video game's main control board, but just call me Will."

"Wait, the control board?" Dipper asks cocking an eyebrow. "When I played the game, you didn't show up anywhere."

"That's because I have to be unlocked and you sire, didn't reach the proper stage and have the code to unlock me." Will replies with a light laugh. "I can only be unlocked on level 3 with the proper code and I noticed this little guy got away from me. I apologize if he woke you up. He likes to meet new people."

"Ok, this has got to be a dream and isn't real." Dipper voices, now turning away from Will. "That's right, it's all a dream and I'll wake up any minute now."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but this is no dream." Will replies as he sets his dinosaur down. "And if it were, at least you two can say you're dressed for the occasion."

Dipper and Mabel now look down at themselves and notice what they are wearing, weapons included. Feeling something sitting on her head, Mabel reaches up and feels that a crown is sitting atop her head.

"Dipper, look! A crown!" Mabel says pointing to the crown on her head with a wide smile. "I'm the warrior princess from your game and you're the warrior guy you were playing last night. I get to kick bad guy butt and be a princess all in one! Die dragon scum, die!"

"It appears so." Dipper mumbles to himself. "But what caused the lightening that got us pulled into here? Was it a glitch? A bad connection? Power surge? None of this is making sense!"

"As the main control board, allow me to give you some instructions and help you learn what you will need to survive in this game." Will continues, the dinosaur now sitting at Will's feet and the twins turning to him with interest. "If you want to make it through alive that is."

Gleeful Residence (Gideon's Bedroom)

"She did what?!" Gideon snarls, having gotten the news from Bill Cipher. "What did she do that for?! That wasn't a part of the plan!"

"I didn't think she would follow him to play the game." Bill replies. "Besides, what would a girl like shooting star want with a game that only appeals to pine tree? Girls like her are usually into dolls and talking about boys. I do wonder, however, what she likes in a guy."

"Well, this isn't a complete loss." Gideon says, turning his vision away from Bill as he begins rubbing his chin with ponder. "I would just have to change my plans for my peach dumpling and give her my gift in a different way."

An idea now hitting the albino, the boy turns back to Bill, his facial features speaking that he has an idea in mind.

"And I have the perfect plan in mind!" Gideon voices. "While video games haven't been of interest to me, I don't see the harm in learning how to play them and now would be a good of time as any to do so."

* * *

***Special thanks to Evil-Ekat for allowing me the use of Will for this fic! **

**Review Please!**


	3. Welcome To The Jungle!

Chapter 3: Welcome To The Jungle!

'After being sucked into Dipper's game that Bill enchanted, the twins have met W.I.L.L., the game's control board and discovered their new roles in the game. What will happen now?'

_Previously_

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but this is no dream." Will replies as he sets his dinosaur down. "And if it were, at least you two can say you're dressed for the occasion."

Dipper and Mabel now look down at themselves and notice what they are wearing, weapons included. Feeling something sitting on her head, Mabel reaches up and feels that a crown is sitting atop her head.

"Dipper, look! A crown!" Mabel says pointing to the crown on her head with a wide smile. "I'm the warrior princess from your game and you're the warrior guy you were playing last night. I get to kick bad guy butt and be a princess all in one! Die dragon scum, die!"

"It appears so." Dipper mumbles to himself. "But what caused the lightening that got us pulled into here? Was it a glitch? A bad connection? Power surge? None of this is making sense!"

"As the main control board, allow me to give you some instructions and help you learn what you will need to survive in this game." Will continues, the dinosaur now sitting at Will's feet and the twins turning to him with interest. "If you want to make it through alive that is."

Gleeful Residence (Gideon's Bedroom)

"She did what?!" Gideon snarls, having gotten the news from Bill Cipher. "What did she do that for?! That wasn't a part of the plan!"

"I didn't think she would follow him to play the game." Bill replies. "Besides, what would a girl like shooting star want with a game that only appeals to pine tree? Girls like her are usually into dolls and talking about boys. I do wonder, however, what she likes in a guy."

"Well, this isn't a complete loss." Gideon says, turning his vision away from Bill as he begins rubbing his chin with ponder. "I would just have to change my plans for my peach dumpling and give her my gift in a different way."

An idea now hitting the albino, the boy turns back to Bill, his facial features speaking that he has an idea in mind.

"And I have the perfect plan in mind!" Gideon voices. "While video games haven't been of interest to me, I don't see the harm in learning how to play them and now would be a good of time as any to do so."

_Currently_

"And the red potion is to help you level up if you're running low on life points." Will continues as a clear bottle that looks like a chemistry flask appears in the palm of his right hand. "It's what I like to call a pick me up. It's very handy and tasty if you're thirsty."

"So what else can be found in those treasure chests?" Mabel inquires. "Are there more weapons or even those little life potion thingies?"

"Better." Will replies, closing right hand which makes the life potion disappear. "As you two progress through the stages, you'll notice that the items in each chest changes the higher you go in the game. Such as with level one, you will get the basics to get you started."

Waving his right hand in front of him, three brown and gold treasure chests appear at Will's feet, each of them popping open to reveal what is inside of them. In the first chest, items such as gold coins, a dagger, a blue life potion, and a turkey leg are displayed. In the second chest, a sword, gold hearts, yellow speed potions, and a whip are displayed. In the third chest, nothing is displayed at all, which the twins give a questionable look.

"Why is the third chest empty?" Dipper questions as he turns to Will.

"Well, dear sir, that is because on different stages, when an empty chest appears, it will become filled with what you are more in need of." Will explains. "Such as an extra life or even weapons lost during a battle with the enemies you encounter. Trust me, some of these monsters are real nasty."

"Ok, I'm still not able to wrap my head about the concept of how we got here." Dipper backtracks. "What happened? One minute, we're going to play the game, then there was green lightening everywhere, and then we wake up here."

"Dipper, look at it this way." Mabel begins, Dipper turning to her. "At least we don't have to worry about Gideon or even Bill while here and you get to play the game for real just like you wanted. How cool is that?"

"The lady has a point." Will Chimes in, agreeing with Mabel. "So before you two are sent on your way, take this little tid bit with you. I will be watching your every move throughout the game. I may even provide you with a little boost when I feel it is necessary and when you least suspect it, like the mighty bloody hound, I'll be popping up to be of assistance. If nothing else, welcome to the jungle my friends."

Lifting his hands in the air, three golden hearts appear over Mabel and Dipper's heads indicating the amount of lives that they have currently, with an extra life now appearing courtesy of Will.

"And now I bid you two, a due and the best of luck." Will says with a bow.

Having given his farewells, Will now descends into the scenery of the stage, taking with him his pet dinosaur, both disappearing into thin air.

"Well Dipper, a new adventure awaits!" Mabel speaks, her voice full of excitement. "And the best part about this is, no Gideon! I know that's good news for me!"

Nodding to Mabel, Dipper cracks a small smile.

"I have to admit that this will be a different change of pace from our normal so let's go for it!" Dipper replies, now unsheathing his sword from his waist utility belt. "You hear that Destructor? Dipper Pines is in control and I'm coming to get you!"

"That's the spirit Dip!" Mabel agrees, now grabbing her grapping hook from her utility belt on her back. "Let's go show these monsters whose boss!"

Looking around the scene, Mabel spots a large tree covered in vines that is sitting in front of a hill that has a walk away leading to a gate. Grinning, Mabel shoots her grappling hook towards the large branch on the tree with the cable wrapping tightly around the branch.

"Hold on Bro, bro." Mabel says, now grabbing Dipper around the waist tightly, startling the younger by five minutes twin. "Here we go!"

Not getting a chance to protest in the slightest, Dipper and Mabel are now pulled from the ground and lifted into the air, the two now swinging towards hill that she spotted off in the distance. Now landing on the solid ground of the hill, Mabel releases Dipper with her grappling hook cable rescinding back into the weapon.

"I think its best the warrior princess takes it from here Dipper." Mabel confidently says to Dipper, who is still trying to catch his breath from being grabbed and suddenly hoisted into the air.

"Mabel, the next time you do something like that, warn me first!" Dipper fusses. "I almost had a heart attack and in mid air!"

"Well, just know that big sis is here to look after her little brother." Mabel laughs.

"Mabel, for the last time, I am not-" Dipper begins, but is cut off by an ear piercing screech ripping through the air that causes the twins to over their ears to protect their ear drums from tearing due to the high pitch sound.

"What is that?!" Mabel yells, both twins now looking to the sky to notice a large pterodactyl and a swarm of bats headed right for them!

"Answers your question?" Dipper speaks, his eyes widening at the sight of their first set of enemies.

"Yep and now it's go time!" Mabel retorts as she exchanges her grappling hook for the next weapon on her utility belt which is her whip. Bringing the weapon into her view, Mabel smiles wide. "Wow Dipper, this game has everything!"

"Now you see why I begged dad for it for as long as I did." Dipper says, now slinging his sword towards one of the bats, it slicing right through the howling mammal with the animal immediately disintegrating and dropping the three coins that are added to Dipper's points.

Unrolling her whip, Mabel lashes it towards two bats with the whip wrapping around their necks and bundling them together. Yanking the whip towards her, both bats crash into the ground and are disintegrated upon contact with the dirt. The bats disappear leaving behind one golden heart and one coin which adds to Mabel's points and life.

Having taken out three of the six bats, there are three bats and the pterodactyl left to take care of. Having the twins in its sights, the prehistoric beast begins diving towards them with its mouth wide open and its razor sharp teeth gleaming in the sun. With the beast close to the two, Dipper and Mabel duck to the ground on their stomachs with the bird now sailing over them, the right wing of the bird hitting Dipper. The hit from the bird's wing causes Dipper to wipe out, him disappearing from Mabel's side. Before Mabel has a chance to notice, Dipper reappears next to her with three golden hearts appearing above him, indicating how many lives he has left in the game.

"Ok, that was weird." Dipper says while rubbing his head. "I disappeared when the Pterodactyl hit me."

"It hit you?" Mabel asks with wide eyes. "Well then, just leave this to Mabel!"

Jumping to her feet, the older by five minutes twin swaps out her whip for her crossbow. Not bothering to admire her next weapon, Mabel positions the crossbow in the direct line of the beast. An arrow materializes with Mabel pulling it back to get a good strike on the bird. Releasing the arrow of the bow, the arrow hits and shoots directly through the pterodactyl, destroying it instantly! With the bird gone, it leaves behind a turkey leg, two golden hearts, and a blue life potion that are instantly added to Mabel's stats.

"Now consider that payback for your life point taken." Mabel says, now turning to her brother. Opening her hand, a blue life potion materializes in the palm with Mabel then handing it to Dipper.

"Thanks Mabes." Dipper replies as he uncorks the potion and drinks it, instantly gaining his lost life back. "You know, I never gave the warrior princess much thought as a player, but even I am entitled to being doubted. Yes, the warrior princess is one great player, but I still have the highest score in the game!"

"Not for long!" Mabel says playfully elbowing Dipper. "I still intend to beat your high score."

"I'd like to see you try, not even with all of your new weapons." Dipper laughs as he and Mabel begins running towards the gate to continue through the stage, Dipper running after Mabel.

Level 12

At the very end of the final stage, in the dark corner that is catering to the darkness of its oblivion, a large crack forms in the ground with the solid concrete breaking apart to reveal a lava pool festering and bubbling beneath it. With the lava bubbling and popping on the surface of the pool, the lava begins bubbling faster as a solid mass begins rising from it, the now rising mass revealing itself to be the top of a castle. The top of the castle becomes visible with the rest of the massive building rising from the lava, streams of hot bubbling lava rolling off of the sides, front, and back of the building. The entire castle is now visible and rises into the air, it levitating into the air above the hot lava pool below. Despite the building having risen from what could possibly be a place hotter than the surface of the sun, a silvery shine now gleams on the castle's outer walls, revealing its luster and now the last area of the final stage!

Inside the castle, inside many of the halls and rooms and even in the dungeons, monsters from dragons, Hydra serpents, gremoblins, to even skeletons spring up as they begin roaming the areas of the castle as if looking to make an exit, if one were visible that is. At the entrance of the castle and outside of the room where the master ruler lives in the castle, the three headed dog Cerberus appears. The vicious dogs are chained up and are guarding the areas in which they sit while keeping on the lookout for intruders. At the upper level of the castle, in the top room, a set of double doors open wide with a figure wearing a black and blood red cloak with the hood covering their head walks into the room. A black arm chair materializes with the figure walking over to it and taking a seat, the chair swiveling the figure around to a desk with many controls on it. A grin can clearly be seen on the figure's face as the hood is removed.

"So I'm assuming this is what you were asking for Gideon?" Bill inquires now floating into the room while looking around at what he materialized for Gideon. "Wow, I'm even better than I thought!"

"This is exactly what I wanted." Gideon replies as he swivels around to face Bill. "Total and complete power! Dipper won't know what hit once I add my signature touches to this game of _his!_ You've done very well Bill and once I have Mabel by my side as my game empress, you'll be paid generously and that you can guarantee! Wait, I don't like the title empress. She'll be my…be my….help me out Bill."

"Your goddess?" Bill fills in, Gideon instantly perking up at that name.

"Bill, you are a genius!" Gideon praises. "Yes, Mabel Pines will be my game Goddess. As a matter of fact, let me just check on my sugar dumpling right now."

Swiveling around to the desk in front of him and looking on the keyboard on the desk, the albino grips the joystick and pulls it towards him, a transparent screen appearing in front of he and Bill that displays Mabel and Dipper walking along a jungle path cutting down vines as they walk. A T-rex now jumps out in front of them with Mabel quickly grabbing her whip and lashing it out at the creature, a few points now being added to her stats.

"Will you stop killing all of the monsters? I want some points too you know!" Dipper fusses. "I did lose a life point due to that pterodactyl!"

"You have to be fast enough to get them." Mabel laughs.

"Even her laugh is intoxicating; oh Mabel, soon, very soon my sweet." Gideon dreamily speaks, but quickly snaps back upon seeing Dipper behind Mabel. "And if _Dipper Pines_ wants more monsters, then he's going to get them! In the mean time Bill, go get the master bedroom ready for my goddess to arrive!"

Ignoring what Gideon just said, Bill eyes the screen, his eye focusing on Mabel as well, it shifting into a slightly happy expression.

"_Gideon is right about thing, her laugh is one that stays with you."_ Bill says to himself.

"Bill, did you hear me?!"Gideon speaks up as he turns to Bill, that getting the demon's attention. "Go get the master bedroom ready for when Mabel arrives and trust me that will be very soon."

Level One

Dipper and Mabel now arrive at the gate to continue through the stage, both stopping right in front of it.

"Well brother, so far so good." Mabel speaks as she turns to Dipper. "Enjoying your birthday wish so far?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." Dipper replies.

"I see you two have been successful so far." Will's voice speaks to them, the twins hearing his voice and looking around the area for him. "Not many warriors make it to this point on their first try. I'm impressed."

"Ok, were did Will's voice come from?" Dipper asks, raising an eyebrow as the two turn around in search of the voice. "I'm pretty sure that was him."

"That was his voice for sure." Mabel assures her twin.

"Don't you just hate it when things just sneak up on you? Quite annoying if you ask me." Will's voice continues, now coming directly from in front of the twins as he suddenly pops up behind the gate while casually leaning on it. Not spotting the owner of the voice behind them, the twins turn around and spot Will standing behind the gate, both jumping at the sudden appearance of the control board.

"I was wondering when you two were going to notice me standing here." Will laughs.

"Don't do that!" Dipper fumes. "I hate it when even she sneaks up on me!"

"Well sorry for the sudden inconvenience, but I am here to warn you that something nasty is brewing on the final level." Will warns them. "The final boss has had a bit of an upgrade and maybe a little harder to defeat. Have a look for yourself."

Placing his hands together in a vertical fashion, Will pulls them apart with a crystal ball like bubble appearing between them. A scene now appears in the bubble, a scene that shows a silver castle sitting above a bubbling lava pool with a blood red sky in the background. The image suddenly goes fuzzy with the scene disappearing from inside the bubble, turning the inside clear once more.

"So what's so bad about a castle?" Dipper asks. "That's normal for the final stage."

"Well, from what I was able to get a reading on so far, that final boss is one that is no push over." Will replies, clapping his hands together and making the bubble disappear. "I wasn't quite able to get a beat on just how much of an upgrade the final boss has gotten quite yet, but you have to admit, his headquarters are quite scary!"

"Well whoever he is, he's no match for us!" Mabel confidently speaks.

"Wait, but being the control board, you should know all about the last level." Dipper adds in. "A warning isn't a warning unless we know who we're up against."

"While that is true, I didn't quite have a warning when neither of you arrived here so as the same case with the little surprise awaiting on the final level." Will replies in a snarky tone. "Sometimes things do get passed me despite my always trying to stay ahead of the game. Heh, game, see what I did there?"

Silence falls on the area with the twins staring blankly at the control board.

"Whoa, tough crowd." Will mutters. "Well rest assured you guys won't have to face big and nasty on level twelve alone as you two will be meeting up with different allies along the way that will help you reach the final level and take down the final boss."

"Like who?" Mabel questions with excitement.

"That you will discover along the way." Will replies getting a pout from Mabel. "While I am here to assist you, there are some things you will have to discover on your own as you journey through the game."

Having said that, a giant Ogre and Cyclops now appear behind Will, the twins' eyes widening at the sight of the two creatures. Seeing the look on the twins' faces, Will cocks an eyebrow.

"What? Was it something I said?" Will asks in confusion.

"When you said discover things along the way, did you mean those?" Dipper stammers, still focusing on the monsters.

"What are those?" Will asks, now turning around and spotting the two creatures hovering over him, his own eyes widening at the sight of the creatures. "Ok, not quite what I meant!"

Both monsters now roar, creating a rippling wind that threatens to knock the three off of their feet! Quickly swallowing his fear, Dipper pushes Mabel behind him as he unsheathes his sword.

"Stand back guys!" Dipper voices as he brings his sword into view. "These monsters are mine!"

Before Dipper can lunge towards either monster, the Ogre swings its right fist towards the boy and knocks him off of his feet with his sword flying out of his hands! Dipper lands on his back in front of a tree with his head hitting the trunk of the tree rather hard. The Cyclops now spots Will with the control board fearfully sinking to the ground in fear of what the creature has planned.

"Dipper!" Mabel screams as she begins running towards him, but is suddenly grabbed up by the Cyclops and is brought into the monster's view. Mabel begins struggling against the monster's grip with the monster tightening it with each move she makes.

"Put me down now!" Mabel demands. "This is not how you treat a princess!"

Having been knocked down, Dipper sits up and immediately notices that Mabel is in the clutches of the Cyclops. Rubbing his head and with a wave of determination hitting him, Dipper jumps back to his feet and grabs his dagger from his belt.

"Hey big and ugly! Drop my sister if you know what's good for you!" Dipper screams to the monster. Just as Dipper is about to sling his dagger towards the Cyclops to free Mabel, two arrows now hit both creatures directly in the chest, destroying them instantly! With Mabel free from the Cyclops, she is caught by Will bridal style before she hits the ground.

"Got ya!" Will says.

"Great catch." Mabel replies to Will.

"Ok, where did those arrows come from?" Dipper asks in confusion.

"Sometimes those things are super hard to get rid of." A female voice says to the group, them now turning to the owner of the voice. Dipper and Mabel's jaws nearly drop at the sight of who spoke to them. "It's a good thing I had those arrows with me."

"Wait, is that-?" Mabel begins.

"Wendy?!" Dipper finishes his sister's sentence.

* * *

***What an intriguing question, but all will be revealed in chapter 4 of Gideon's Endgame! Stay Tuned!**

**Review Please!**


	4. Level Up!

Chapter 4: Level Up!

'Gideon is now the game's final boss and the gang has met a potential new ally that resembles Gravity Falls' own Wendy Corduroy! But can she be trusted?'

_Previously_

"What are those?" Will asks, now turning around and spotting the two creatures hovering over him, his own eyes widening at the sight of the creatures. "Ok, not quite what I meant!"

Both monsters now roar, creating a rippling wind that threatens to knock the three off of their feet! Quickly swallowing his fear, Dipper pushes Mabel behind him as he unsheathes his sword.

"Stand back guys!" Dipper voices as he brings his sword into view. "These monsters are mine!"

Before Dipper can lunge towards either monster, the Ogre swings its right fist towards the boy and knocks him off of his feet with his sword flying out of his hands! Dipper lands on his back in front of a tree with his head hitting the trunk of the tree rather hard. The Cyclops now spots Will with the control board fearfully sinking to the ground in fear of what the creature has planned.

"Dipper!" Mabel screams as she begins running towards him, but is suddenly grabbed up by the Cyclops and is brought into the monster's view. Mabel begins struggling against the monster's grip with the monster tightening it with each move she makes.

"Put me down now!" Mabel demands. "This is not how you treat a princess!"

Having been knocked down, Dipper sits up and immediately notices that Mabel is in the clutches of the Cyclops. Rubbing his head and with a wave of determination hitting him, Dipper jumps back to his feet and grabs his dagger from his belt.

"Hey big and ugly! Drop my sister if you know what's good for you!" Dipper screams to the monster. Just as Dipper is about to sling his dagger towards the Cyclops to free Mabel, two arrows now hit both creatures directly in the chest, destroying them instantly! With Mabel free from the Cyclops, she is caught by Will bridal style before she hits the ground.

"Got ya!" Will says.

"Great catch." Mabel replies to Will.

"Ok, where did those arrows come from?" Dipper asks in confusion.

"Sometimes those things are super hard to get rid of." A female voice says to the group, them now turning to the owner of the voice. Dipper and Mabel's jaws nearly drop at the sight of who spoke to them. "It's a good thing I had those arrows with me."

"Wait, is that-?" Mabel begins.

"Wendy?!" Dipper finishes his sister's sentence.

_Currently_

"Wait, Wendy?" Dipper tries to confirm, his eyes glued to the woman standing before them. "Wendy Corduroy?"

Sure enough standing before the group is a woman who resembles Wendy Corduroy exactly. The only difference are the clothes which is composed of a forest green two piece outfit which consists of a fitted short sleeved shirt with a belt that ties around her slender waist and fitted pants that run into her forest green fitted boots that snuggly fit around the calves and that run up to her knees, much like Mabel's boots. From her right shoulder to her left hip is her utility belt that houses her numerous arrows for her crossbow that is currently attached to her right wrist. The hat that Wendy normally wears is also missing, thus giving the full view of all of the woman's flowing auburn hair.

"Not sure who that is, but you can just call me Lady Wyn." The woman, known as Lady Wyn, replies to the crowd. "I live in the nearby village that was half demolished by a herd of Minotaurs. I was just on my way to their cave when I saw that you guys were having trouble out of those two monsters so I figured, why not offer you guys a hand."

"Wow, Lady?" Mabel speaks to Wyn, Will now setting her on her feet. "Are you like a princess?"

"Nah, I wish though." Wyn replies with a laugh, moving a bundle of hair out of her face and to behind her right ear that is revealed to be an elf ear. "I'm just your regular everyday warrior, but everyone calls me Lady Wyn because my dad is a very respected elder in our village and everyone looks up to our family. We are pretty well known in these parts."

"Hey, we were just on our way to level two." Dipper informs Wyn. "Would you like to join us? We could use someone like you on our team."

Placing her hand to her chin, Wyn begins pondering Dipper's offer while turning her vision to the sky. Normally when it comes to roaming through the dangerous areas of this level, the woman normally travels alone and considering what she has encountered before, she doesn't know if it will be safe to bring the three along with her. However, since she is on a mission of her own, what could it hurt to join those who are most likely on the same mission? Coming to a decision, Wyn turns back to the boy with a smile forming on her face.

"Normally I'm a loner when it comes to traveling, but I guess it wouldn't hurt." Wyn replies with a shrug. "Plus I could use the company, but I have to warn you guys, things around here do get pretty intense."

"Yay! Our first ally!" Mabel shouts with glee, now running to her brother's side. "Hi I'm Mabel, the warrior princess, this is my brother Dipper, and the guy standing behind the gate, his name is Will. He is the game's controller."

"Cool, it's nice to meet you guys and I know Will." Wyn replies with a nod. "When it comes to him, keep your eyes peeled because he loves sneaking up on you."

"So we've noticed." Dipper mumbles.

"Ok I think I've had enough excitement for the time being." Will expresses as his body begins fading. "I'm going to go take a breather for a moment as those monsters gave me quite a scare, but just remember kids, I'll be watching you and when you least suspect it, I'll be there!"

Lifting his hat in a parting salutation to the gang with a wide grin appearing on his face, Will's body completely disappears from behind the gate.

"Is Will always like that?" Dipper asks as he turns to Wyn.

"Yea, but you'll get use to it after a while." Wyn replies with a light laugh. "Didn't take me too long though."

"Welp gang, let's make it to the end of the stage and on to level 2!" Mabel voices as she approaches the gate and opens it for them to pass through. "I can't wait to see what else this game has in store!"

Dipper, Mabel, and Wyn now make their way through the gate, the half way mark through level one, so to continue on their way to level two which isn't too far away from where they are currently. Continuing to walk along the path, a block of the ground suddenly breaks away and rises into the air with the gang quickly stopping short at the walkway's sudden movement. With that one block rising into the air, it suddenly falls back down to fit back into the walkway with another piece right next to it now rising into the air. That block suddenly falls back down to fit back in place with the pattern repeating along the path to the other side of the stage. Below the rising blocks is a deep ocean that contains deadly sea creatures that will result in player's point reduction and even death if they latch onto them!

Having gotten through this area while playing the game externally, the memory of the walkway's pattern now comes back to Dipper as he watches the pattern the blocks are exhibiting, an 'ah ha' moment going off in his mind.

"Ok, I remember this pattern and got through this when playing the game before." Dipper informs the group. "When one block falls, jump on it and when it rises, jump onto the next one that rises until we reach the other side so just follow my lead. There are also little surprises down below so watch out for them."

"Surprises like what?" Mabel questions.

"Piranhas and Hydra serpents." Dipper replies to Mabel. "Just be on the lookout for them because they will take off a good percent of your points if they attack you. Unfortunately, my character had a run in with those things which is why it took me the longest time to get to level 2. So just keep a close watch as we pass over this ocean."

"Aye Aye captain." Wyn expresses, now grabbing an arrow and placing it into her crossbow so to be ready for the next enemies they encounter.

"Ok let's move!" Dipper instructs as he grips his dagger and Mabel grabbing her whip.

The three now walk onto the first block, it rising into the air rather quickly, everyone holding on to each other for balance. With the one they are standing on about to fall back in line of the path, the gang now jumps onto the second one that is rising, them landing onto it safely. A hydra now jumps out of the water, it aiming to attack Mabel. Seeing the serpent aiming right for her, Mabel lashes her whip at it, instantly destroying it, its 15 points being instantly added to her stats.

A ferocious Piranha now leaps out of the water and is about to attack Dipper, but a quick slashing from his dagger instantly takes the vicious fish out, its 5 points being added to Dipper's stats.

"It's a good thing I learned to divide my attention or else I would have been a goner." Dipper voices, turning his full attention back to the front of him.

With the second block everyone is standing on falling back towards the ocean, the gang jumps to the third block in sync with two bats now heading directly for them. Immediately spotting the bats, Wyn quickly grabs another arrow from her belt and loads it into her crossbow alongside the other arrow. Releasing the arrows, both bats are instantly destroyed with their 10 points each being added to her stats. Now safely leaping onto the fourth rising block, the gang finally leaps onto the solid ground of the other side of the stage where a brown and gold treasure chest appears.

"We finally made it and look a chest thingy!" Mabel points out, her being the first to run to it. Opening the chest, it is revealed to everyone as to what is inside. The first item is a sword, the second are three gold coins, and the third is a yellow speed potion.

"Alright, we are going to split these items up." Dipper says, as he approaches the chest. "Since I lost my sword when the Cyclops attacked me, I'll take the sword, Wyn, you get the speed potion, and Mabel you get the coins."

"Hey, I want the speed potion." Mabel expresses in a pouting manner. "I've got plenty of coins, which are practically worthless!"

"No probs kid, I'll switch with you." Wyn coolly replies to Mabel. "I've got more potions then I know what to do with anyway."

"Thanks Wyn!" Mabel squeals, Wyn now trading items with her. "Now I get to move super fast!"

With the items removed from the chest, it closes and disappears from sight. Just as everyone takes a step to continue on their way, a huge centaur with a rapier now appears in their path, it lashing it's sword at everyone and them just barely dodging the attack despite the little time they had to react.

"Stand down guys!" Wyn speaks to the twins, now loading three arrows into her crossbow at once. "This one's mine!"

Aiming her crossbow at the mythical creature, Wyn releases her arrows towards the creature, it taking max damage to its life. Having lost twenty five points from its ninety six, the centaur is still standing, but is weakening. Once again swinging it's rapier at the three, everyone ducks out of the way of the blade.

"Let me give you a hand with that." Dipper speaks to Wyn, now gripping his sword with both hands. Leaping from the ground, Dipper lunges towards the creature and slashes at the Centaur's neck, the creature arching back while howling from defeat and now disappearing. Landing back onto the ground, Dipper sheaths his sword, the points of the Centaur now added to Dipper's stats along with an extra life, giving him two extra lives.

"Piece of cake." Dipper speaks as he brushes his hands together as if dusting dirt from them. "I think it's best to let me take it from here Mabel. Since I've got the most experience with the game, I can lead us to level two no problem."

Dipper begins walking ahead of both Wyn and Mabel, Mabel rolling her eyes as she begins following behind Dipper along with Wyn.

"Ugh! Boys." Mabel mumbles with distain.

Level 12

Having watched the defeat of many of his monsters at the hands of the trio, Gideon slams his fist onto the keyboard, causing it to spark a small bit from the slam.

"I was sure that Centaur was going to do Dipper in for sure!" Gideon fumes, his angry eyes still focused on the screen. "Still yourself Gideon, there is still the end of the level boss! One so powerful that not even Dipper will be able to take him down! That's perfect and I have the perfect monster in mind, one that I _know _will shake him up! I just have to make sure that he aims for just Dipper and that little _friend_ of theirs that just joined the crowd while sparing Mabel by any means necessary. I want my goddess unscathed for when I have her brought to me. Speaking of my future wife, I better make sure Bill is handling the arrangements of her arrival as I asked him to."

Master Bedroom

Laying on the edge of the red rose petal colored queen sized bed with six neatly layered pillows against the headboard are three dresses that Bill pulled from the closet for when Mabel is brought to the castle and is crowned Gideon's video game goddess, one red, another purple, and the last one, pink. Each dress is designed differently from the next starting with the red dress. The red dress has long sleeves with large puffs on each shoulder and the bust area to the hips is to fit the wearer snuggly. At the waist of the dress is a red ruby encrusted belt that separates the top of the dress from the long flowing skirt that has a train tail below.

The purple dress is a strapless and sleeveless gown that zips up in the back, the bust of the dress is shaped into a heart formation and has tiny stars randomly spotted throughout that area of the dress that can be seen when worn under the right light, the middle of the dress also snuggly fitting the wearer comfortably, and the bottom of the dress fans out, mimicking like that of a ball gown.

The last dress, the pink dress, is a simple dress that has short sleeves and covers the wearer's body from top to bottom with a long flowing skirt that allows the wearer limited movement, and zips up in the back.

Eyeing all three dresses, Bill begins trying to decide which Mabel would look the most elegant in while also trying to get a mental picture of her in each garment.

"Which dress would Shooting Star look the most beautiful in?" Bill says to himself as he continues looking between the dresses. "If it were me making that decision, I would love to see her in the purple dress as it is the most eloquent and fits Shooting Star's personality just perfectly."

Closing his eye so to get a mental picture of the woman wearing the dress, Bill's body becomes transparent with an image of Mabel wearing the purple dress appearing on his body, her imagined facial expression matching the lively color of the chosen garment. Despite helping Gideon achieve his current level of power, it amazes Bill that he is able to get a clear mental image of a cheery Mabel wearing the dress he would like to see her in despite the scales of the situation being tipped in the most disadvantaged way, especially with her involved.

Regardless of the current state of Bill's body, a light tint of red crosses the demon's cheeks while he continues to hold that image of the girl. Acknowledging his feelings quickly surfacing for the young girl, Bill pushes the emotions back while keeping his mental image of Mabel in the dress he chose so to see if that dress will fit what Gideon is looking for regardless of what the dream demon prefers. Who said dream demons don't feel even a little?

Continuing to focus on the image of Mabel wearing the garment, his concentration is now broken with the ringing of his bow tie being the culprit and forcing him to lose the image that he was holding. Opening his eye with an annoyed expression, Bill taps his bow tie with it converting to a projection screen with the image of Gideon appearing on it.

"Yello?" Bill greets the pint sized dictator.

"Bill, have you chosen the rightful outfit for my sweet pea yet?" Gideon questions.

"Relax short stack, I have everything under control." Bill replies as his eye shifts into a matter of fact expression. "You don't have a thing to worry about."

"Perfect." Gideon expresses as he rubs his hands together deviously. "I've already got the perfect trap set that none of them will _ever_ see coming and soon, Mabel will be in my arms! Put the finishing touches on Mabel's outfit and meet me in the control room! Pronto!"

"Will do." Bill replies, the projection screen now disappearing and returning to his bow tie. "I think the purple dress will do for Shooting Star."

Focusing his eye on the red and pink dresses, Bill levitates both garments off of the bed. With the snap of his fingers, both are now engulfed in blue flames and turned to ash, both mounds of ash piling on the floor in front of the demon.

"Now to find the shoes to match." Bill mumbles to himself.

Level One

Having gotten over yet another stretch of ocean filled with hydra serpents successfully, Mabel, Dipper, and Wyn are each riding a Pterodactyl over the remainder of the land that is covered in large land scorpions.

"I'm sure glad that we were able to catch a ride on these giant dinosaurs." Mabel says as she leans forward and hugs onto to hers while making sure to keep her balance on the beast's back. "Those big spiders don't look friendly."

"Those are scorpions Mabel." Dipper corrects her, now looking down and noticing two of the scorpions strike the ground with their stingers. "They do look pretty vicious."

"Hey guys! Look straight ahead, Level 2!" Wyn informs them, the twins now looking ahead of them and noticing the gate to level 2 quickly approaching.

"Finally! We made it!" Mabel cheers.

"Amazingly, it took less time to make it here now than when I first played the game." Dipper expresses.

With the three continuing to fly their way to the gate to level 2, the team's pterodactyls suddenly disappears from under them with the three now falling to the ground.

"Hey, what just happened?!" Mabel questions. "We were just in the air a moment ago!"

The prehistoric area of the stage the three are on now changes to a cave scene, a large boulder now blocking the entrance/exit of the cave. Quickly getting to their feet, Wyn, Dipper, and Mabel run to the boulder to begin trying to push it out of the way so to get out of the cave, but soon discovers that even with their combined efforts, the boulder isn't moving even an inch!

"Why isn't this thing moving?!" Mabel fumes as she turns and begins trying to push the boulder with her back. "We have to get out of here!"

Before anyone else can express their distain about the sudden change in scenery, loud growling suddenly ripples through the hallow cave, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Mabel, I thought you ate that turkey leg." Dipper whispers to her.

"I don't think that was my stomach Dipper." Mabel replies, feeling her blood run cold at noticing the sight of narrowed red eyes glaring at them in the darkness. "I believe we have company!"

Dipper and Wyn now turn around and spot the glowing red eyes that Mabel is slightly shivering at the sight of. Along the walls of the cave, the torches mounted on the walls now light up the inside of the cave to reveal what those eyes belong to, a large silverfish grey wolf the size of a saber tooth tiger that is standing on its hind legs! On the chest of the wolf is a red stitched hearted and on its head is a mess of jet black hair that runs down the beast's back in a straight mane. Landing on its front legs, the wolf continues growling at the sight of three warriors with a stream of drool running from the beast's mouth through its razor sharp teeth.

"Robbie?!" Dipper gasps, observing the features of the beast that match his arch nemesis exactly. Quickly overcoming his initial shock, Dipper grabs his sword with a grin appearing on his face. "Oh I've been waiting a long time to square off with you and I don't plan to waste a minute of it!"

"Dipper wait!" Mabel calls after her brother as he now lunges at the large wolf.

The wolf reacts the same as Dipper, running and lunging towards him while raising its right paw and displaying its machete fashioned claws! Positioning his sword so to bring it down on the wolf's head, the wolf swings its paw towards Dipper, swatting him as if swatting at a fly with the boy now slamming into the left wall of the cave and landing on the ground face first with his sword landing next to him.

"Ok, this has got to stop happening!" Dipper fumes.

"Dipper!" Mabel shouts, now turning her attention towards the large beast, her eyes narrowing in anger. "Hey! No one hurts my brother, but me!"

Grabbing her whip, Mabel lunges towards the beast and being within range of the monster, Mabel harshly lashes at the beast's face a few times with it recoiling at the girl's relentless attacks! With Mabel's attack, the beast is now minus sixty points from its three hundred and twenty.

"Hey, no need to exclude me!" Wyn replies, loading three arrows into her crossbow as she arrives to the left of Mabel. Aiming her crossbow at the beast, Wyn releases them with the arrows now impacting the wolf, taking even more points off. Another forty points is taken off of the monster.

Dipper now sits up and notices his sister and Wyn attacking the wolf. Looking to his left, then his right, Dipper spots his sword and grabs it while jumping to his feet.

"This ends now!" Dipper growls. "If Robbie can't get away with pushing me around in Gravity Falls, he won't get away with doing it here! This is _my_ video game!"

Lunging towards the beast, Dipper arrives to the right of the monster and lashes at it consistently, taking off more points then what Wyn and Mabel are taking off together! Feeling itself becoming weak, the beast releases a sonic roar, sending a wave of electric rings towards the three with the trio leaping out of the way just in time to avoid losing any life points. Jumping back to her feet, Mabel makes another run for the beast, but trips over a rock in the cave and lands on her stomach, her whip flying out of her hands.

"My whip!" Mabel yells, seeing her weapon land at the feet of the monster.

Her scream got the beast's attention with it now fixing its eyes on her. Before the girl can climb back to her feet, the wolf stands on its hind legs and grabs her, now bringing her into its view. With Mabel in the wolf's grip, a single golden heart appears over her head, indicating how many lives the girl has left.

"Mabel!" Wyn and Dipper shouts in unison.

"You're coming with me!" The wolf growls to her with Mabel trying to pull herself out of the wolf's grip. "I have orders to take you to the master!"

"I'm not going _anywhere_ with you!" Mabel protests. "Put me down this instant!"

Holding out its right paw, a silver cage appears with the door opening and the wolf slinging Mabel inside. Closing the door, a vortex appears behind the wolf, it turning around and running into it.

"Dipper! Wyn! Help me!" Mabel's voice calls out to them with the vortex quickly closing.

"NO! MABEL!" Dipper calls back to her with a hopeful reach, but the timing is too late as the vortex now closes.

Staring in disbelief at the area of the cave where the portal disappeared, a few trails of stars faintly blinking where the vortex was, Dipper falls to his knees with his sword falling out of his hands.

"Mabel….She's gone." Dipper quietly speaks as he lowers his head. "I failed you."

Wyn, who isn't that far from Dipper, makes her way over to him and places a hand on his left shoulder.

"Don't worry Dipper, we'll find her." Wyn tries assuring Dipper.

"Whoa, why the long face kids?" Will's voice speaks at the entrance of the cave.

Hearing the control board's voice, Dipper and Wyn begin looking around for him at the entrance where the boulder is still blocking it, not noticing a pair of eyes suddenly appearing on the left wall of the cave. Blinking a few times, Will now emerges from the wall while fixing his hair. Noticing the duo is still looking at the entrance of the cave, the board clears his throat, now getting their attention.

"You guys should really pay more attention to your surroundings as I can appear anywhere." Will speaks to them with a laugh. "And I hate to tell you, but the princess is in another castle."

Dipper now gets to his feet while glaring at Will, a glare sharp enough to cut glass!

"My sister just got kidnapped and you're joking _around_?!" Dipper snaps which causes Will to jump back. "She can be anywhere in this game and you're _laughing right now?!_ Do you have _any idea_ just how upset I am right now?!_"_

"Whoa, whoa kid, heel." Will speaks to Dipper while raising his hands in defense. "I saw everything, but as the golden rule stands, I can't interfere with a player's fight when it comes to a level boss."

"Then what are you even doing here?!" Dipper continues fussing at the board.

"If you give me a minute, I can explain a little advantage that you two are now able to take advantage of." Will begins as he regains his composure. "Considering you two made it through level one with extra lives, level two has a warp hole that will allow you to skip through half the level so you can make it to level 3 in no time flat thanks to those little beauties. However I must warn you that level 2 is an ocean stage and you'll need special ocean gear that will allow you to breathe under water, of course supplied by yours truly. Plus the gear comes with special weapons equipped for defeating the monsters you will encounter. If you think Jaws was a vicious shark, this next stage makes that shark look like a guppy!"

"Anything to find and rescue Mabel!" Dipper declares. "I refuse to let her down!"

"That's the spirit kid!" Will replies with a smile, a set of double doors with the number '2' on them now appearing in the back of the cave. "I would like to welcome you to level 2!"

* * *

**What Ally will they meet up with in level 2? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Please don't forget to fav/follow/review!**


	5. Shark Tanks and WarpHoles!

Chapter 5: Sharks Tanks and Warpholes!

'Mabel was kidnapped by Robbie and taken to Gideon, thus leaving the gang short one team member! Does Will have a plan to rescue Mabel and what does the next level hold for the duo?'

_Previously_

"My sister just got kidnapped and you're joking _around_?!" Dipper snaps which causes Will to jump back. "She can be anywhere in this game and you're _laughing right now?!_ Do you have _any idea_ just how upset I am right now?!_"_

"Whoa, whoa kid, heel." Will speaks to Dipper while raising his hands in defense. "I saw everything, but as the golden rule stands, I can't interfere with a player's fight when it comes to a level boss."

"Then what are you even doing here?!" Dipper continues fussing at the board.

"If you give me a minute, I can explain a little advantage that you two are now able to take advantage of." Will begins as he regains his composure. "Considering you two made it through level one with extra lives, level two has a warp hole that will allow you to skip through half the level so you can make it to level 3 in no time flat thanks to those little beauties. However I must warn you that level 2 is an ocean stage and you'll need special ocean gear that will allow you to breathe under water, of course supplied by yours truly. Plus the gear comes with special weapons equipped for defeating the monsters you will encounter. If you think Jaws was a vicious shark, this next stage makes that shark look like a guppy!"

"Anything to find and rescue Mabel!" Dipper declares. "I refuse to let her down!"

"That's the spirit kid!" Will replies with a smile, a set of double doors with the number '2' on them now appearing in the back of the cave. "I would like to welcome you to level 2!"

_Currently_

Having been snatched by Robbie at the end of level one, Mabel is currently lying on the queen sized bed unconscious, having tired herself out from protesting and fighting to stay as far away from Gideon as possible! With her unconscious, she is unaware of Bill, Gideon, and Were-Robbie standing over her, their vision fixed on the young girl. Her body having rested enough, Mabel's eyes now flutter open with her vision becoming clear and the first thing she notices is Were-Robbie glaring down at her. Jumping at the sight of the monster, Mabel leaps up and scoots away from him only to bump into something or someone behind her. Turning around behind her, Mabel spots Gideon who is smiling deviously at her while giving the woman a small wave. Gasping at the sight of the villain, Mabel leaps off of the bed only to be stopped by Bill Cipher appearing in front of her, thus forcing her to take a seat back on the bed. Frantically looking between all three villains, Mabel is feeling herself becoming dizzy from the onslaught of thoughts rushing through her head as to what the three may have in store for her, particularly Gideon!

"So sleeping beauty finally awoke from her slumber." Gideon speaks as he takes a step towards her with Mabel moving back from him. "If you would have slept any longer, I know a kiss from your game master would have been what you needed to open those gorgeous eyes of yours."

"What's going on and what are you doing here Gideon?!" Mabel demands an answer, quickly swallowing what fear has surfaced.

"Isn't it obvious my little sweat peach dumpling?" Gideon replies as he leans over and places his right index finger under Mabel's chin, her moving her face away from him in utter disgust. "I'm this game's Video Game Master! I control everything that happens in this game, including the players and the levels. If I think something needs to be changed or even taken out, it's my free will to do so and that includes your _brother_ and that little _friend_ of yours! However, I can't take all the credit for this as you can thank Bill here for everything that you see before you."

An icy feeling now washes over Mabel at hearing that Gideon now controls her brother's video game and everything to do with it, which means at any time that the villain wants, he can do whatever he wants to her brother and there is nothing she can do to stop him!

"Oh you're too kind short stack." Bill replies, his eye shifting into the expression of satisfaction. "But I'm never one to turn down a compliment! Impressive, don't you think Shooting Star?"

"Bill, what did you do?" Mabel asks, getting the demon's attention. "Why would you give _him_ the power to control my brother's game?! What were you thinking?!"

"Surprisingly? Nothing!" Bill nonchalantly replies with a laugh. "I'm a demon, what do you want from me?"

"So with that out of the way, there is something I want to show you, my soon to be game goddess." Gideon says, now holding out his right hand to her. "I want to give you a tour of where you'll be residing for all eternity as you reign right beside me. You've already got the view of the bed room, a place I'd like to personally call _our room_, but you have yet to see the rest of our kingdom."

Seeing the boy's chubby hand extended to her, Mabel now spits on it, which causes Gideon to recoil his hand with a growl and a glare to the girl.

"Being defiant are we?" Gideon expresses in a dangerously calm voice. "I will _not_ have my goddess defying me by any means!"

Snapping his fingers, Were-Robbie now grabs Mabel and lifts her off of the bed.

"Hey put me down!" Mabel growls to the wolf. "Wasn't kidnapping me enough?!"

"If you will, right this way." Gideon calmly speaks as he begins walking towards the exit of the bedroom with Bill and Robbie carrying Mabel in tow. Getting a quick glimpse of the rest of the bedroom, Mabel flinches at the sight of the over abundance of red that it is covered in from the curtains to the queen sized bed that is already drowning in the color of red rose petals from the bed sheets to the comforter, and even the pillows. Mabel also notices the self portraits that Gideon has mounted all over the room, including the portrait that is sitting on the wall right across from the bed that is of him and Mabel, the two holding hands with Gideon planting a kiss on her right check while the girl holds a bright smile on her face while wearing the chosen gown that Bill picked out and the crown that she is currently wearing. If there was ever a time to be extremely creeped out, now would be that time!

Now leaving the room, the three begins traveling down a long hallway that have various golden statues mounted on golden tables on both sides of the hall with a portrait here and there of the video game master himself. The hallway itself is covered in red and gold wallpaper that is more of an eye sore than it is appealing.

"So as you can see, Bill and I did a bit of redecorating." Gideon speaks as the three continue down the hall. "We thought it'd be best to give the place more of a homely feel to it, a touch of class that just screams Gideon Gleeful, instead of the evil dictator decor, but overall, I say it looks great. Wouldn't you agree my goddess?"

"I've seen jail cells with better décor than this!" Mabel retorts as she begins trying to wriggle out of Robbie's grip. "Just like you, everything about this castle is one huge eyesore and I am not now nor will I ever be your goddess! You _disgust_ me!"

Hearing those words from Mabel, Gideon's smile now turns to a frown, a small growl erupting from his throat.

"You will regret ever spewing those words from that mouth of yours Mabel Pines!" Gideon growls, not bothering to make eye contact with the girl.

Now reaching the end of the hall, the double doors to the main control room now open with everyone walking inside. Well Gideon and Robbie holding Mabel walks inside while Bill floats inside. Being inside the room, Mabel begins looking around and notices that the control room is different from the part of the castle that she was unfortunate enough to see. This room looks as if it is the inside of a computer, wires running along the walls and throughout the ceiling with multicolor modules of red, green, and blue lighting up along the walls despite what little décor is placed around the room so to give it the look like the rest of the castle, but those same wires are all running into one keyboard that is sitting on the desk right under a screen that is displaying the current level. Looking ahead of her, Mabel spots her brother, Lady Wyn, and Will standing on the shore of what looks to be an ocean of sorts talking to each other. Will is pointing to the ocean as Dipper and Wyn look between him and the ocean while nodding.

"You're only going to have twenty minutes to reach the warp hole that is hidden in the middle of a clearing on the ocean floor." Mabel hears Will explain to Dipper and Wyn. "It is fashioned like a whirlpool so you can't miss it and whatever you do, be careful of the sprouting barnacles that live in the coral reefs as those are more deadly than they look! One hook from those little guys and its bye-bye life points!"

"You don't have to worry about us." Dipper replies to Will. "Heh, we won't even need half of that twenty to make it to the clearing."

"Dipper! Wyn! Will!" Mabel shouts, now wiggling even more to get free of Robbie's grip. "No! Gideon, you better not hurt them!"

"Now who said I was going to lay one little ol' finger on them?" Gideon nonchalantly replies as he snaps his fingers. Robbie releases Mabel with the girl rushing over to the keyboard so to find the button to somehow communicate with the three.

"I have to contact them to warn them about you being in control of my brother's game!" Mabel says as she frantically continues trying to find the right button and a speaker so to get in touch with her teammates.

"I'm sorry Mabel, but I'm afraid that is impossible as I am the only one who knows how to control that keyboard." Gideon speaks as he walks to the right of Mabel, forcing his way between her and the keyboard which causes her to back away from him and into Robbie behind her. "Allow me to give you a little demonstration my dear."

Turning around behind him, Gideon presses a red button on the right side of the keyboard with the screen of her teammates being replaced with a screen that is displaying great white sharks and electric eels, their electricity flowing freely throughout their bodies. Pressing another button, a small doll that is fashioned after Dipper now floats into the view of the sharks and eels, the sharks rushing first to the doll and tearing it apart mercilessly. With the sharks finished with the doll, the eels now rush in and begin electrocuting the remainder of the doll, turning its fabric to ash. The ash now floats throughout the ocean as the eels and Sharks begin swimming away to search for their next victim. Seeing how vicious the sharks and eels were to just a fashioned doll of Dipper, Mabel swallows the lump in her throat at seeing just what Gideon can command them to do to her brother and teammates at any moment he deems it necessary!

Switching the screen back to her teammates, Gideon turns back to Mabel with a sickening evil grin as he forcefully takes her hands into his, gripping them tightly so she can't pull them away.

"So I'm going to ask you, Mabel." Gideon begins. "Will you be my video game goddess and reign besides me for all eternity?"

Shifting her vision around the chubby boy so to get a clear glimpse of Dipper and Wyn now diving into the ocean wearing different outfits from what they began with on the stage, the image of the sharks and eels attacking the doll plays back in her mind, her flinching at the thought of just how merciless the pint sized power hungry villain will be if she doesn't cooperate with him. Turning back to him, Mabel's throat closes up so to prevent her from saying what she so desperately doesn't want to say so not to give him the satisfaction he's looking for.

"Tick tock my sweet pea." Gideon taunts. "I don't have all day and my babies are _very_ hungry."

Lowering her head in defeat, Mable releases a saddened sigh.

"Fine, I'll be your game goddess." Mabel replies as she turns her vision back to Gideon, a look of defeat evident on her features. "Just don't hurt Dipper and Wyn. I'll do whatever you want, just leave them alone. Do anything to hurt them and the deal is off!"

"I knew you'd see things my way pumpkin." Gideon voices, his grin widening. "Bill, take Mabel back to the bedroom so to get changed into the appropriate attire fit for a goddess. Once you're done, bring her back here immediately. I don't want to waste a minute of her beauty and what a beauty she is."

Feeling her gag reflex kicking up at hearing Gideon's sickening endearments to her, Mabel inwardly forces it back in control as now isn't the time to produce a colorful mess on the carpet below her, but yet, if it lands on Gideon, a small victory of giving him what he deserves will be well earned! A meaningful thought for later.

"You got it Gideon." Bill replies as Gideon releases Mabel for her to go with Bill back to the Master bedroom to get changed. "Come along Shooting Star. I picked out the perfect outfit for you that I know you will love!"

"I can't wait to see it." Mabel sadly mumbles to herself under her breath.

Reluctantly, Mabel begins towards the doorway with Bill, him floating to the right side of her so to lead her back down the hall to her room. With her out of sight, Gideon turns back to the screen, to Dipper and Wyn, with a devious smile creeping across his chubby face.

"While I did agree that I wouldn't hurt them, I didn't say I wouldn't have a little fun with them." Gideon speaks, Robbie staring at the boy in confusion. "I'm just going to cook up a little something for our little players and make sure they never make it to that warp hole. In the event they do make it out safely, I have one little _precious_ gem waiting for them on the other side, the stage boss! Either way, I still win!"

Taking a seat back at the desk, Gideon begins fiddling with a few buttons and the joystick, his evil smile widening as a few deadly creatures now enter the ocean that Dipper and Wyn are in, neither player aware of what is quickly gaining on them.

Level Two

Dressed in their specially equipped ocean gear that was provided to them by Will, Dipper's suit of armor now converted to a full body suit that mimics a biohazard suit only metal with an oxygen tank on his back and snorkel mask on his face and Wyn, whose forest green outfit has been converted to a forest green wet suit, oxygen tank on her back and snorkel mask also present on her face, both warriors still carrying their chosen weapons, the two remaining players are now swimming through the ocean on their quest to the clearing that Will mentioned.

"Ok Wyn, stick closely by me." Dipper instructs to the woman through his snorkel mask. "There's no telling what we'll encounter down here outside of what Will warned us about so the closer together we are the greater the chance we will take down the enemies faster and make it to that warp hole in under twenty minutes."

"No problem kid." Wyn replies through her snorkel, giving Dipper and thumbs up.

Continuing to swim while watching out for the creatures that live in the ocean, Dipper now spots a treasure chest not too far from them. Tapping Wyn on the shoulder, Dipper points to it with both players now making their way towards it. Allowing themselves to sink down to the ocean floor, Dipper and Wyn approach the chest with it opening in front of them, displaying what is inside.

"Hey, I thought I'd get these later in the game." Dipper says, now reaching into the chest and pulling out a medium sized clear orb. "But the sooner the better I always say."

"What are those?" Wyn questions, as she observes the orb.

"These are called Time Orbs." Dipper replies, now placing the orb into his weapon stats. "These little babies increase the time you have on a certain level. So if you're running out of time on a certain level, you can put this into play so to increase your time by twenty minutes."

Noticing a dark shadow pass by her vision on the right, Wyn turns to her right and spots seven great white sharks along with five electric eels heading right for her and Dipper.

"I can't wait to use these." Dipper happily expresses as he grabs the remaining orbs from the chest along with a life potion and extra life, the chest now closing and disappearing.

"You may be using them sooner than you think because we have company!" Wyn speaks up with Dipper now looking ahead of him and spotting the sharks and eels .

"I don't think those will come in handy just yet." Dipper voices, a sly grin spreading across his lips. "Because I have something else in mind that's even better than those!"

Going through his stats, Dipper now ingests a speed potion that was given to him when he and Mabel first arrived in the game, his entire body now radiating a gold aura. Feeling the energy of the potion rushing through him, Dipper grabs and wields his sword.

"Stay here!" Dipper instructs to Wyn.

Traveling as fast as the speed of light, Dipper rushes into the crowd of sharks and eels with the creatures now surrounding him so they can attack him. From where she is floating, Wyn notices a growing ball of golden zig zag lines that are rushing around in the tightly packed space the eels and sharks have surrounded Dipper in. The lines are now getting bigger with each sea creature disappearing one by one in the blink of an eye. Noticing that Dipper has one eel and shark left to go, Wyn is unaware of the octopus creeping up behind her.

Getting within reaching distance of the girl, a tentacle now reaches out and wraps tightly around Wyn's neck, surprising her and tightening its hold around her throat to the point of bone crushing. Whipping around to the creature behind her while trying to stay conscious, Wyn notices the mouth of the creature, its sharp teeth in particular, quickly approaching her. Grabbing a hold of the tendril that is wrapped tightly around her neck, Wyn begins trying to pull it off, but just as quickly gives up when spikes that emerge from the tendril wrapped around her neck now pierce into the skin of her neck to immobile the woman. Despite the piercing pain shooting throughout her body, Wyn tries reaching for her arrows on her belt, but another tendril grabs onto her arm, preventing her from reaching her weapon to take the monster down! Her remaining lives now appear over her head with three disappearing instantly while the last life she has is disappearing in slivers.

Destroying the last shark from the crowd and gaining its points, Dipper looks ahead of him and notices the peril that Wyn is in and at the half of life she now has left.

"Oh no Wyn!" Dipper shouts, now slashing at the last eel, destroying it instantly with its twenty points now being added to his stats. "Hang on! I'm coming!"

With half of the speed potion still in his system, Dipper begins rushing to Wyn to help her out when something a little faster than him now flashes by his vision. Looking to his right and then his left to see what that was exactly, Dipper turns back to the front of him to see a long dark haired tan skin half human male with a mermaid half holding Wyn bridal style, the woman's head leaning against his chest with her eyes closed. On the creature's face, it looks as if he is wearing a silver mask with black lines above and under the eyes. Approaching the two, Dipper raises his sword in defense as he begins evaluating the creature in the event he has to defend himself and Wyn.

"I am sorry I wasn't faster, but I think your friend suffered quite a bit of injury." The creature speaks in a Spanish tone. "She's still breathing so that is good news."

Listening to the tone of the creature, a smile spreads across Dipper's face, recognizing the creature to be none other than…

"Mermando!" Dipper shouts under his mask. "I didn't know you were going to be here! First Wendy and now you!"

The merman looks at him with a raised eyebrow while shaking his head.

"I am sorry, but I don't know who that is." The merman speaks as he hands Dipper Wyn. "In this ocean, I am known as The Masked Avenger! I defend this precious ocean from all that threaten to poison it with their darkness!"

Pulling out a guitar, the merman now strums it to emphasize his point, which makes Dipper raise an eyebrow at him.

"Alright masked avenger, give me a hand with her." Dipper requests to the merman, all three now sinking to the ocean floor. "I know exactly what she needs to heal."

Laying Wyn down on the floor, Dipper searches through his items and finds a life potion. The Masked Avenger now props Wyn's mouth open with Dipper pouring the potion inside. With each drop that is entering her mouth, the lives that she lost to the octopus are returning, including the extra life courtesy of Will and the wounds around her neck are now completely healed. Seeing her eyes flutter open, Dipper gets her into seating position while placing her snorkel mask back on her face.

"What happened?" Wyn asks in a daze, now eyeing the merman in front of her. "And who are you?"

"I am The Masked Avenger." He answers. "I saved your life from the octopus that nearly took yours."

Smiling to him, Wyn nods.

"Hey, thanks for the save." Wyn thanks him. "I thought I was a goner for sure! I owe you one big time!"

Getting to her feet, Wyn, Dipper, and The Masked Avenger are about to discuss what Dipper and Wyn are doing there when suddenly a huge great white shark approaches them, Dipper being the first to spot it and leap in front of Wyn so get the jump on it before it gets the jump on them! Opening its mouth in preparation to swallow Dipper whole, the shark suddenly turns into Will, him breaking out in a laugh while pointing to Dipper.

"Ha Ha! If only you could see the look on your face!" Will continues laughing. "It's priceless!"

Growling, Dipper swings his sword towards Will in disgust, the control board jumping back.

"Will you stop doing that?!" Dipper shouts. "I just defeated a herd of sharks and electric eels that could have swallowed me whole if given the chance! I've had enough enemies out to get me today!"

"I know, I see everything remember?" Will nonchalantly replies, an open pocket watch now appearing in his left hand. "But I'm here to provide a friendly reminder that you all have exactly eight minutes to make it to the warp hole in the clearly so to get the gates of level three before it closes as the next warp hole isn't for another three levels. If you think this level has some vicious monsters, you haven't seen anything yet!"

Listening to what Will just said, the memory of the Time Orbs now comes back to Dipper, a smirk coming to his face. Opening his right hand, a time orb appears in the palm.

"I don't think _time_ will be an issue." Dipper voices.

"I see you found the Time Orbs." Will speaks with a nod. "Well then, I only have one thing to say to all of you: Godspeed my friends."

Tipping his hat and with the snap of his fingers, Will changes back into a shark and swims off, leaving the three to their own devices.

"Well, you heard him guys." Dipper speaks, Wyn and Masked Avenger turning to him. "Godspeed."

Throwing the orb into the air, the orb explodes which creates a ripple in the water above everyone, instantly adding twenty minutes to their eight!

"Alright everyone, to the warp hole!" Dipper declares. "Once we're on the other side and defeat the level boss, it's on to level three! Hang on Mabel, we're coming!"

Ingesting his last speed potion, Dipper's body once again radiates a gold aura.

"Everyone grab onto me and hold on tight." Dipper instructs as he holds out his arms with Wyn and Masked Avenger grabbing onto each arm. "Because we don't have time to waste!"

With both tightly latched onto him, Dipper shoots from where he is floating and is now racing through the water at lightning speed, the barnacles from the coral reefs being destroyed by Dipper's speed as they attempt to latch onto him. Seeing the clearing approaching fast, more sea creatures now swim in their path in an attempt to stop the trio from reaching their destination. Seeing the creatures, Wyn grabs Dipper's sword from him, her wielding it in defense. Now speeding into the crowd of deadly ocean creatures, Wyn slices right through them like a hot butter knife slicing through butter, them being destroyed instantly with their points now being added to her stats.

Now reaching the clearing, the portal rises out of the floor in the form of a whirlpool just like Will said it would. Wyn and Masked Avenger release Dipper as the three are sucked into the warp hole.

The whirlpool now appears in a clearing with the three being thrown out with force in a heap. The whirlpool warp hole then disappears back into the ground.

"Well that was a way of getting us to the other side!" Wyn lightly complains as she lifts off of Dipper.

"You're telling me." Dipper agrees with her, now turning around behind him and spotting the doors to level three. "But at least we made it to level 3 in no time flat! Once the level boss is taken down with our combined efforts, we'll soon be on our way!"

"Do you think it will really be that easy _Dipper?_" A familiar, yet, mind numbing voice speaks to the boy, which catches the attention of the others as well as they look around for the source of it.

"That voice!" Dipper voices as an icy feeling now washes over him, him recognizing that voice to belong to none other than…

A projection screen now appears in front of everyone with the image of Gideon Charles Gleeful on it, a devious smirk spread across his chubby face as a shadow appears over the left side of his face.

"Gideon?!" Dipper gasps at the image of the boy. "What are you doing in my game?!"

"Well, I'd thought now would be a good of time as any to tell you that I run this precious little game of yours!" Gideon reveals, now moving out of the way to reveal to the trio the keyboard he is using to control every aspect of the game. "I can't put into words the fun I've had already with turning your own birthday present against you so far!"

Just looking at the smirking chubby boy on the screen, Dipper releases a growl wishing more than ever that he can just reach through that screen and strangle him!

"Oh before I forget." Gideon continues. "If you're looking for your dear sister Mabel, I can guarantee you that she is safe and sound. I especially made sure of that."

"What did you do to Mabel?!" Dipper hisses. "If you laid one _disgusting _finger on her, I'll-"

"Oh I can guarantee that I've haven't hurt the little darling." Gideon replies, cutting off Dipper's sentence. "But we do have a deal that if she becomes my Game Goddess, I let you live. Take a look for yourself."

The screen now changes to Mabel in the master bedroom wearing the outfit that Bill picked out for her as she sadly sits on the edge of the queen sized bed with Bill putting on her matching shoes. The screen now changes back to Gideon.

"See? Safe and sound as I said." Gideon replies. "But she will be very happy as my Game Goddess. That I can promise you."

"You better let her go or you're done for!" Dipper threatens.

"Is that so? Well in order to reach me and get to her, you're going to have to get to level 12 and I can _guarantee_ you that that will be no cake walk!" Gideon replies. "I control every aspect of this game and you better believe, things just took one interesting turn! See you on level 12, that is, if you make it!"

Gideon now bursts into a hysterical laugh with the projection screen disappearing. Before anyone can utter a word, a gigantic Kraken with huge spikes along its tendrils now appears right in front of everyone, the symbol of the tent of telepathy evident between its eyes.

"So is there any way you can communicate with this thing?" Wyn questions, now turning to the masked Merman.

* * *

***I know the name Masked Avenger is kind of well, weird, but it's all I could come up with lol! There is still room for editing and Dancing Shadows chapter 3 will be posted Sunday morning, the latest Monday!**

**Review please!**


	6. Supersize It!

Chapter 6: Supersize It!

Alternate title: Size Me Up!

'Gideon has revealed his plans for Dipper's game and even worse, the level two boss is one of Gideon's creations! What's in store for the gang next?'

_Previously_

"Oh before I forget." Gideon continues. "If you're looking for your dear sister Mabel, I can guarantee you that she is safe and sound. I especially made sure of that."

"What did you do to Mabel?!" Dipper hisses. "If you laid one _disgusting _finger on her, I'll-"

"Oh I can guarantee that I've haven't hurt the little darling." Gideon replies, cutting off Dipper's sentence. "But we do have a deal that if she becomes my Game Goddess, I let you live. Take a look for yourself."

The screen now changes to Mabel in the master bedroom wearing the outfit that Bill picked out for her as she sadly sits on the edge of the queen sized bed with Bill putting on her matching shoes. The screen now changes back to Gideon.

"See? Safe and sound as I said." Gideon replies. "But she will be very happy as my Game Goddess. That I can promise you."

"You better let her go or you're done for!" Dipper threatens.

"Is that so? Well in order to reach me and get to her, you're going to have to get to level 12 and I can _guarantee_ you that that will be no easy cake walk!" Gideon replies. "I control every aspect of this game and you better believe, things just took one interesting turn! See you on level 12, that is, if you make it!"

Gideon now bursts into a hysterical laugh with the projection screen disappearing. Before anyone can utter a word, a gigantic Kraken with huge spikes along its tendrils now appears right in front of everyone, the symbol of the tent of telepathy evident between its eyes.

"So is there any way you can communicate with this thing?" Wyn questions, now turning to the masked Merman.

_Currently_

Being face to face with one of Gideon's own creations has placed traces of doubt in the team's mind as the vicious Kraken is glares at them waiting to strike! The symbol of the TOT between the creature's eyes now glows with the creature growing just a bit bigger from the size it was when it first arrived on the scene.

"So what do we do Dipper?" Wyn questions to the boy who is frozen in place at staring at the vicious creature. While he never made it this far in the game externally, defeating this creature maybe a bit harder than he'd expect.

"I…I don't know." Dipper replies turning to Wyn, the glimmer of hope quickly fading from his eyes. "I've never made it this far in the game, this being my first time on level 2. I have no idea what it would take to defeat that."

On the piece of land right in front of the gang that is not visible to the Kraken, a treasure chest now appears with the lid flying open, revealing that its empty. Seeing the empty treasure open in front of them, Dipper and Wyn look between the other and eventually to the Masked Avenger for an answer.

"I have no idea what is going on here." The Masked Avenger replies in defense. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"That's because it hasn't been filled yet." Will's voice speaks from inside the chest with everyone turning back to the box and noticing the control board's face now appearing inside it.

"Why do you keep doing that?!" Dipper fumes to Will.

"I have my way of traveling and you have yours." Will replies with a light laugh. "But I'm here to give you a few tips on how to take the big lug down plus supply you with some items to help you along the way. The creature overall has five hundred and twenty life points, but to quickly take them down in thirty point increments, the symbol between his eyes is where you want to target. It's his ultimate weakness and be careful of his spiked tendrils as he will do everything he can to block you from his weak spot. If you get hit even once by one of those things, you are looking at a reduction in one whole life so when you attack him, make sure to do it quickly as the faster the hit, the more points the monster loses. Also, you have exactly thirty five minutes to take him down before the area resets and you will have to start again, but I will leave you all a little something that will ensure you don't have to worry about that. With that said, I bid you all good luck!"

The control board's face disappears from inside the chest with the chest now being filled with the items that Will hinted at that will help them defeat the creature. From what everyone notices, the chest contains two time orbs, three speed potions, and three blue life potions. The traces of doubt that was present in Dipper's eyes is once more replaced with the confidence he had before coming face to face with Gideon's creation. Removing the items from the chest and splitting them up between his teammates, the chest closes and disappears with Dipper turning his attention back to the Kraken. Sharply glaring at the creature as if trying to bore a hole right in the middle of it, Dipper imagines a hysterically grinning Gideon, not the Kraken, floating right in front of him while dangling a small version of his distraught sister right in front of him, taunting him and reminding the boy that not only does he have Mabel, but complete control of his game!

"_Dipper! Help me please!" _

"_I've won boy and there is nothing you can do to stop me! I have your sister and your game! Face it, I've won!"_

"You're going _down _Gideon!" Dipper speaks, his words leaving his mouth dripping with venom. "And if you think that using this _disgusting_ thing is going to stop me from saving my sister and taking my game back from _you_, you're _sadly MISTAKEN!_"

Quickly going through his stats, Dipper just as quickly ingests a speed potion while also releasing a time orb, thus giving the team twenty minutes to their already thirty five, a grand total of fifty five minutes to defeat the Kraken! Wyn now ingests a speed potion with her body glowing a golden aura just like Dipper's with the Masked Avenger following suit.

"Ok guys, let's do this!" Dipper growls, him now darting from his spot next to Wyn and towards the creature. Seeing the boy coming at light speed, the Kraken straightens one of its tendril's on the right side so the spikes embedded within it is visible. Swinging the straightened tendril towards the angry player, Dipper swiftly dodges it and swings his sword towards the TOT symbol between the creature's eyes, hitting it and making the creature howl from the hit, a reduction of thirty five points being deducted. Not noticing a tendril swinging at him from behind, it now attacks Dipper with the player disappearing from sight.

"Dipper!" Wyn and Masked Avenger both screaming in unison.

Dipper now reappears to the right of the monster with three lives appearing above his head, having lost his extra life to the Kraken.

"Ok, now I'm _truly_ angry!" Dipper growls, a scowl appearing on his face.

Wyn angrily furrows her brows as she quickly reaches for her arrows on her belt and just as quickly loads them into her crossbow on her wrist. Raising it in front of her, the crossbow undergoes a small evolution, which increases the size of the weapon with three more slots appearing so the player can load six arrows into the bow at once! On her left wrist, a small arm cannon appears, ready to fire when Wyn is! Noticing these changes, a smile of victory appears on Wyn's face as she cuts her eyes back to the creature.

"Thank you Will." Wyn silently thanks the control board. "Hey, ugly! You're going to pay for doing that to my friend!"

With the crossbow in her view, three arrows now appear in the bow's upgraded slots. Smirking, Wyn releases them towards the creature, the arrows quickly hitting the creature's body. Twenty more points are now taken off which reduces the creatures points to four hundred and sixty five life points remaining.

Angry with the team attacking him, the kraken begins to wildly swing its tendrils, trying to hit the team anyway it possibly could. Wyn, noticing a tendril coming towards her, dodges the long arm for the majority, but a spike from the tendril scrapes her leg, thus taking off an entire life from her and making her disappear. The player now reappears with her three lives appearing above her head, indicating how many she has left.

"When you have hurt my friends, you have ultimately hurt me!" The Masked Avenger speaks, the creature's full attention turning to the merman. "And for that, you must pay with your life!"

Inhaling a sharp breath, Mermando now releases it with blue buzzing electric rings flowing away from his mouth and towards the Kraken, hitting him in his weak spot and reducing the creature's life points by ninety! Three hundred and seventy five points remaining.

"Masked Avenger, what was that?" Wyn asks, temporarily forgetting about the Kraken.

"That, my friend, is my Super Sonic Sonar Scream." The merman answers. "It is one of the most powerful abilities that I possess. I can majorly reduce an enemy's life points with just one hit!"

"But we didn't hear your sonar scream." Dipper speaks.

"That's because it can only be heard by another sea creature and not humans." The Merman explains, now dodging a spiked tendril that threatened to hit him. "Please observe once more."

Inhaling another sharp breath, Masked Avenger releases his sonic scream once more, it hitting the Kraken in the TOT symbol and taking off one hundred points from its life! The Kraken now changes from its rusty brown color to a green hue, indicating how weak it is from the scream and other combined attacks.

"So it can." Dipper simply says. "I really need to pay more attention in science class."

Wyn raises her arm cannon towards the Kraken and fires, a miniature torpedo being released and heading towards the creature at lightning speed. Hitting the TOT symbol between the eyes, one hundred and twenty five points are taken off, leaving one hundred fifty left to its life! The Kraken now changes from green to a light blue.

"Wow this thing is amazing!"Wyn praises.

Roaring once again at the team, the Kraken straightens it's tendrils out to the tips and raises them above its head. With the weapons as high as they will go, everyone watches as the creature is bringing them down to the ground, its main aim being to attack them. They all shuffle out of the way as the tendrils now strike the ground, kicking up the sea floor's grovel and rocks. Unaffected by the creature's poor attempt of an attack, Dipper wields his sword once more. With his speed potion half gone, Dipper has more than enough speed left to in order to take the creature down and send it back to its miserable existence!

"Alright, it's time to end this once and for all!" Dipper declares. "Stand back guys! Big and ugly here is mine!"

Wyn and Masked Avenger stand back as they watch Dipper lunge for the creature and strikes it with its sword repeatedly faster than they can blink. Seeing the Kraken wildly changing colors, Dipper knows it's on its last legs! Thirty points deducted, twenty points deducted, twenty more points deducted, thirty more points deducted, twenty more points deducted and finally….

"When you get to oblivion, it won't be long before Gideon joins you!" Dipper hisses to the Kraken while it struggles to unhinge it's spiked tendrils from the sea floor. "Tell him I said _I've won this one _when he gets there!"

Swinging his sword one last time towards the weak spot, the Kraken now roars in defeat and shrivels into dust with the dust ashes now floating away with the tides of the ocean.

"Yes! We did it!" Wyn cheers as she and Masked Avenger swims over to Dipper who is panting heavily from viciously attacking the level 2 boss. The golden aura his and the other players bodies are glowing disappears, returning the players skin to their healthy hue. "That was some fancy fighting kid."

"Thanks Wyn." Dipper replies as he turns to her, a small smile appearing on his face. "I guess I let my emotions get the best of me. I just kept imaging what my sister is going through with Gideon and that just drove me."

"Which isn't a bad thing if you want my opinion." Will's voice speaks from in front of the team, them looking to the gates of level 3 for him. "Momentum is the best catalyst for a drive as strong as yours."

The control board now appears while holding a large spinning gold coin between his hands that indicates the stage is complete. Turning to everyone, Will cracks a smile.

"You guys really worked well as a team and that kind of teamwork will get you to the last level in no time flat." Will expresses as he tosses the coin in the air and it exploding like a fourth of July fireworks display. The confetti from the coin now lands on everyone, giving them extra points, one extra life, and a boost in their new weapons. "It was your combined momentum that helped you all get to level three under the time limited allotted, time orb included. I'm very impressed and with that said."

Stepping aside, Will stretches out his arms as if presenting something on display with the doors to level three now opening for everyone.

"Welcome to Level 3!" Will welcomes them with a bow.

Seeing what the next stage is at a glimpse, a large smile appears on Dipper's face.

"Come on everyone!" Dipper excitedly voices. "I'm just one step closer to rescuing my sister and taking Gideon down!"

"While I cannot join on you two on land, I must give my appreciation for you allowing me to help you in this battle." The Masked Merman voices as he bows to the team. "I must remain in the ocean and fight the forces of evil that threaten to poison my home with their darkness and despair, but I can guarantee that we will meet up again and I will once again fight by your side as loyal ally's do."

"We couldn't have done it without you man." Dipper replies as he extends his hand out to the Masked Avenger. The merman takes his hand and shakes it while also doing the same for Wyn, but kissing the back of her hand afterwards.

"Until we meet again my friends." Masked Avenger says with a bow to them once more. The merman now swims off in the opposite direction of the team.

"You know, despite being a control board, my arms do get tired you know." Will speaks to the two through a plastered smile.

"Oh right, sorry." Dipper says, him and Wyn now swimming to the gates of level 3. Reaching the doors to the next level, Dipper and Wyn step through with their ocean gear disappearing and their normal gear returning, but the upgrade in Wyn's crossbow and her arm cannon are remaining despite the defeat in the level 2 boss.

Having stepped through the doors, Will walks in behind them and begins looking around the area just like Dipper and Wyn are. From what everyone is noticing, everything on that level is larger than they are from the Venus Fly Trap plants, to the blades of grass they are standing in, to even the creatures of the stage. Even the mountains that are off in the distance look like skyscrapers from where the team is standing!

"Ok, did we suddenly shrink or is everything on this stage just larger than we are?" Dipper speaks up.

Just as Will opens his mouth to reply to Dipper, the control board senses a disturbance where they are currently, the sense heightening with each millisecond that passes. The danger now makes itself known to Will, the control board jumping into action to protect the two players.

"LOOK OUT!" Will screams, suddenly pushing Dipper and Wyn to the ground and behind a large rock with the mouth of a large Venus fly trap now snapping shut above them. Dipper and Wyn look up and notice the large plant searching for them, but soon recoils, it not being able to see them any longer in the jungle patch of grass.

"Ok Will, any ideas on how we're going to get out of this one?" Wyn asks, turning to the control board. "Or better yet, get through it?"

Gideon's Castle (Master bedroom)

With Mabel dressed in her chosen outfit, she is currently sitting at the vanity, staring at her reflection as Bill brushes her long chocolate locks. With each stroke of the brush he takes through her hair, the demon can feel his once suppressed emotions for the girl surfacing as he stares between her reflection in the mirror and her hair. Seeing how sad the girl looks, Bill speaks up so to break the silence between the two. Despite being a demon and loving silence more than any normal human can take, he has to admit that even this much silence is too much for him!

"I have to admit Shooting Star." Bill begins as he continues with his brush strokes. "You have some really shiny hair and it's soft to the touch."

"Thanks." Mabel quietly replies.

"So what kind of shampoo do you use?" Bill continues questioning, hoping to get a light hearted response from the girl. "And conditioner because your hair is really soft."

"You know, to be an all seeing eye, I'm surprised you don't know the answer to that question yourself!" Mabel growls as she whips around to the demon with her hair slipping out of his hands.

Seeing the angry expression on the girl's face, Bill floats back slightly so to put a safe distance between himself and Mabel. Despite having dealt with many angry humans throughout his life, there is something different about Mabel's distain that is rather unsettling to him, something that is stirring a disturbing emotion from deep within the demon.

"How could you do this Bill?!" Mabel continues fuming. "How could you help Gideon?!"

"Well you may not like this answer Shooting Star, but with us demons, making deals with humans kind of gives us a sense of belonging, you know like a hobby." Bill replies, staring right into the girl's blazing vision.

"And you couldn't make a deal with someone not obsessed with power and me?!" Mabel blows, now getting to her high heeled feet despite how unbalanced she is standing in the shoes. "There are plenty of people you could have made a deal with! Anyone, somebody else! .Him!"

"Shooting Star, the deal works both ways." Bill calmly replies. "I can convince someone to make a deal with me and require they give me something of personal value to them for collateral, but if I feel that their end of the deal isn't holding out per our agreement, then I can revoke the deal anytime I want."

"And just what has Gideon given you for all of this huh?" Mabel inquires flailing her arms around to make her point. "Just what did he give you?!"

With Mabel flailing her arms and continuing to fuss at the demon, she has lost what balance in her shoes that she was able to gain and is now toppling forward. Before the girl can hit the ground, Bill catches her with his arms wrapping tightly around her waist. With her face pressed against the demon's bow tie from falling against him, Mabel slightly lifts herself up and looks up into Bill's eye with him staring down at her. With their visions caught, Mabel feels a slight heat flush across her cheeks with a light tint of red appearing. A dark red tint appears on Bill's face as she continues staring into Mabel's eyes.

"Uhh, thanks….for catching me." Mabel speaks as she turns her vision to the ground.

"You gotta be more careful there." Bill replies with a slight stammer as gently sits Mabel back down on the vanity stool. "High heels are nothing to toy with you know?"

"Um…yea, thanks for the warning." Mabel replies, now turning her vision back to Bill. "I'll….try to be more careful when wearing these in the future."

An eerie silence now falls between the two as the red tint on Bill's face darkens with his vision still caught with Mabel's.

"So….you were asking about what kind of shampoo and conditioner I use?" Mabel asks breaking the silence and uncomfortable stare that Bill is providing.

"Uh yea." Bill stammers as he turns his vision to the ground briefly, but just as quickly back to Mabel. "It smells like strawberries, but-"

The sudden ringing of Bill's tie interrupts the demon's thought, abruptly interrupting their conversation. Rolling his eye, Bill taps his tie with it converting into a projection screen with the image of Gideon appearing on it.

"Yello?" Bill greets to Gideon.

"Is my goddess ready yet?" Gideon asks in a demanding tone. "It's been almost an hour since I asked you to help her get ready and I'm becoming impatient."

"Take a look for yourself." Bill replies, Gideon's image now falling on Mabel.

A creepy smile now crosses the chubby boy's face as he gazes at her, which causes Mabel to recoil a bit.

"She's more beautiful than I could have ever imagined." Gideon compliments to Mabel with a wink. "You did very good with her Bill. Now you two get back to the main hall quickly as dinner is almost ready and Mabel, I have something very special in mind for dessert. Believe me when I say that it is yummy and you're going to love it."

"Yay." Mabel sarcastically cheers.

"We'll be down soon short stack." Bill expresses to the tiny dictator. The projection screen disappears and converts back to Bill's bow tie.

"You never answered my question Bill." Mabel calmly speaks up, the demon turning back to her. "What is Gideon giving you for this?"

Blinking twice, Bill can honestly say at this time, he doesn't have an answer for her as Gideon has yet to pay up fully for this deal. While Bill did make Gideon provide a personal item for collateral in order for the demon to create this deal, Mabel's question rings through his mind, giving the demon something to ponder over. Was the chubby boy's personal item really enough for something this elaborate?

"I think its best we got to the hall now Shooting Star." Bill calmly replies to her as he helps the girl to her feet. "I wouldn't want you to go hungry."

"He didn't give you anything did he?" Mabel continues pushing.

"Well, I wouldn't say that, but we'll talk about it later on." Bill replies to the girl. "Let's get some food in you first."

Considering her earlier near mishap with the high heels on her feet, Bill takes Mabel's left hand so to help her down the hall safely so she won't face plant if she happens to trip over her feet. Feeling the demon's hand in hers, Mabel looks down at their combined hands and blushes a bit with Bill doing the same.

Level Three

Will, Dipper, and Wyn are still hiding behind the rock Will pushed them behind when he sensed the Venus fly trap coming right for them.

"So as you guys can see, this stage will be a lot more challenging considering everything is more Jurassic than you are." Will begins.

"Thanks for the obvious Will!" Wyn snaps, her eyes glued to the sky, to the giant Venus fly trap that is now looking ahead of itself and no longer at them. "I think you should be telling us how to get through this instead of giving us what we already see!"

"Well I'm getting to that part." Will replies with a light sigh. "Unlike the previous stages, this one will give you more of a work out, but the good news is, you'll find a potion in your first chest that will give you the growth you need to make it through the stage. The only catch is, the potion lasts for twenty minutes so only use it when you have to and not when you want to. However, you'll know at the right time when you need it better than I can tell you as you progress through the level."

"Do we get new weapons on this stage?" Dipper inquires as he brings his sword into view, everyone noticing how worn the blade of the weapon is. "Because I don't think my sword can take another level. Especially one such as this."

"I can for sure say that you do, but getting to them will be harder than previously sad to say." Will replies with a nod. "But they will be well worth the trouble you go through for them."

"Can you tell us for sure what weapons we do get?" Dipper inquires.

"Well, I do know that-" Will begins, but is cut off by a sudden burst of loud popping sounds coming from in front of the gang. Everyone whips their attention to the front of them to find a disgruntled brown snapping turtle glaring and trying to get at that them. Considering Will pushed the two behind a rock that is sitting not too far from another rock, they are sitting in the gap between the two stones. His temper quickly flaring, Dipper jumps to his feet and wields his worn sword.

"I have had _enough_ of Gideon's twisted creations!" Dipper growls. "If you want some of me, well then, I welcome you to bite off more than you can chew!"

"Dipper no!" Will and Wyn shout to the impulsive boy.

Ignoring the two, Dipper lunges towards the oversized creature, but before he can swing his sword to strike at it, a perfectly manicured hand now blocks his view as it reaches for the turtle. Seeing the hand and being unable to stop himself in time considering the speed he is traveling at, the sword falls from the boy's hands he collides with the back of the hand. The golden bracelet that is hanging around the wrist of that hand catches onto Dipper's suit of armor with him now being lifted into the air along with the turtle.

"What is caught on my bracelet?" An annoyed feminine voice that is too familiar to Dipper speaks. "I just bought this too!"

Wrapping his body around the metal of the bracelet and clinging on to the piece of jewelry for dear life, Dipper notices the bracelet flip upwards, him now landing on the wrist of the hand the bracelet is on. Taking notice of where he is sitting, Dipper looks up and notices a brown eyed long blonde haired girl with perfectly cut blonde bangs, large hoops earrings, long eyelashes and purple eye shadow on her eye lids looking back at him as she squints her eyes just to look at him. His eyes widen with his mouth gaping open.

"Pacifica?!" Dipper manages to speak.

* * *

***I'll try to have chapter 7 to this story out next weekend as chapter 11 to NIMGF and DS chapter 4 are still coming together in my mind! **

**Review Please!**


	7. Like Rats In A Maze!

Chapter 7: Like Rats In A Maze!

Alternate Title: Supersize it Part II!

'Having defeated Gideon's twisted creation of a level two boss, the gang has met a potentially new ally and she's a giant! What help will she be to them on that level?'

_Previously_

"Well, I do know that-" Will begins, but is cut off by a sudden burst of loud popping sounds coming from in front of the gang. Everyone whips their attention to the front of them to find a disgruntled brown snapping turtle glaring and trying to get at that them. Considering Will pushed the two behind a rock that is sitting not too far from another rock, they are sitting in the gap between the two stones. His temper quickly flaring, Dipper jumps to his feet and wields his worn sword.

"I have had _enough_ of Gideon's twisted creations!" Dipper growls. "If you want some of me, well then, I welcome you to bite off more than you can chew!"

"Dipper no!" Will and Wyn shout to the impulsive boy.

Ignoring the two, Dipper lunges towards the oversized creature, but before he can swing his sword to strike at it, a perfectly manicured hand now blocks his view as it reaches for the turtle. Seeing the hand and being unable to stop himself in time considering the speed he is traveling at, the sword falls from the boy's hands he collides with the back of the hand. The golden bracelet that is hanging around the wrist of that hand catches onto Dipper's suit of armor with him now being lifted into the air along with the turtle.

"What is caught on my bracelet?" An annoyed feminine voice that is too familiar to Dipper speaks. "I just bought this too!"

Wrapping his body around the metal of the bracelet and clinging on to the piece of jewelry for dear life, Dipper notices the bracelet flip upwards, him now landing on the wrist of the hand the bracelet is on. Taking notice of where he is sitting, Dipper looks up and notices a brown eyed long blonde haired girl with perfectly cut blonde bangs, large hoops earrings, long eyelashes and purple eye shadow on her eye lids looking back at him as she squints her eyes just to look at him. His eyes widen with his mouth gaping open.

"Pacifica?!" Dipper manages to speak.

_Currently_

Still clinging onto the circular metal, his suit of armor tangled on the piece of jewelry, Dipper's eyes are still as wide as dinner plates as he continues eyeing the giant blonde girl that is staring back at him with a squinted vision.

"Pacifica?" Dipper stammers. "Pacifica Northwest? I didn't think you like video games!"

"Pacifica? What kind of name is that?" The giant speaks with an arrogant laugh. "My name is Princess Patch, but just call me Princess as it sounds better than Patch."

"Ok, princess, do you mind setting me down?" Dipper speaks, a nervous smile now coming to the boy's face. "I'm not too crazy about heights."

"Oh, sure thing." Princess Patch agrees, now unhooking the boy's suit from her bracelet and lowering Dipper back into the grass with Will and Wyn, him pinched between her French tips fingernails. Seeing who else in the grass, a smile comes to Princess's face.

"Will?! Oh my gosh!" Princess squeals upon seeing the blonde haired guy standing next to Wyn, both bracing themselves onto the rock as the force of the giant girl's voice is threatening to knock them backwards. "It's been forever! How have you been?"

"Fine, until now." Will replies as he firmly plants himself back onto the ground while fixing his top hat. "However, I don't remember you being quite this large."

"Yea, you can thank the _dictator_ on the last level for that!" Princess scoffs, the girl now beginning to decrease in size with everything around her shrinking right along with her. Wyn, Will, and Dipper are increasing in size with everything now becoming stable and everyone being the exact same size while the plants, grass, and landscape being smaller than the gang. Looking around Dipper, Will and Wyn observe themselves along with their surroundings, Princess included. Getting a good look at Princess, they notice the blonde haired girl is wearing a short purple dress that has a strap on the left shoulder while the right shoulder is strapless, a deep purple belt that is snuggly fitting around her slender waist, cream colored high heel boots that have a fur lining at the top of the shoes, a golden necklace, and a golden bracelet that Dipper was stuck to when he was ant size.

"Weren't we ants just a minute ago?" Wyn questions to Princess.

"Everything around here is unstable." Princess begins, now placing her left hand on her hip while her right hand is holding the snapping turtle that Dipper nearly attacked. "When the _'game master'_ decided to make changes to the game, he really did a number on this place! One minute you're a giant, the next minute, you're an ant, and just like right now, we're all the same size while the creatures here are afraid of us instead of the other way around. And I really apologize for my little Charles here attacking you guys earlier. Since my parents were executed by that _crème puff_ of a dictator, he's all I have left."

"Wait, crème puff you say?" Dipper curiously questions. "Would this crème puff happen to have white hair that is mounted at the top of his head, pale skin, puffy freckled cheeks and a voice that sounds like a knife in your skull?"

"Yep! That's him!" Princess sighs in disgust. "Because I refused to obey him when he came into power, he executed my parents to _so-call_ teach me a lesson and left me to defend myself here in the most unstable places! I've learned to survive as much as possible so I'm not totally put out."

"If he's not doing one thing that involves getting revenge on me, he's doing something like this!" Dipper growls. "Listen, we're on our way to level twelve to take him down and we could really use someone like you on our team. Would you like to join us?"

"I'd do anything to get back at that tall haired freak for destroying my family!" Princess replies, her voice full of determination. "He's going to know what tangling with Princess is truly like and regret the day he _ever_ did this to me!"

"I like that attitude Princess!" Will excitedly speaks to the blonde. "Now gather around everyone as I have one sweet game plan laid out for how you guys can make it through this level scratch free, or with as little as possible."

"I prefer scratch free as possible." Wyn voices. "Especially after what we just faced at the end of level 2."

"I'm with her on this one." Dipper agrees.

Everyone now huddles around Will, but before the control board can begin detailing the plan, everyone is now shrunken down to ant size once more as they quickly take refuge behind the rock Will pushed Wyn and Dipper behind upon their arrival on the stage and just in time as a giant Cobra snake now slithers through the jungle grass in front of them.

"Ok, here's the plan." Will begins as he places his hands together and quickly pulls them apart, a projection screen appearing. "As princess said, the growth and shrink proportions on this stage are unstable, but when you're ant sized, you'll find a chest with a growth formula in it plus brand new items to protect you against this level's enemies that are even more vicious than previous levels."

Placing his right index finger on the projection screen, Will swipes it to the right with an open treasure chest and the items inside it appearing on the screen.

"Here is how to identify the growth formula." Will begins with the growth formula lifting out of the chest as arrows point to the different colors within the bottle. "Unlike the rest of the potions you've found previously, this one has three different formulas combined into one. The top of the potion is green which will help you grow to the size you need to be along with everything else on the level when you're an ant. The yellow area in the middle will shrink you down to a half inch of the size you grow to be, which is a warning that you have half of the potion left to use. You'll want to make use of it quickly as when you hit the blue area here, you'll become ant sized one more. You'll find at least three of these throughout the entire stage and with enough for each team member. Just remember what I told you previously, you'll have exactly twenty minutes to use it before it wears off and you're back to a small fish in a large lake with the most ferocious animals you could ever think of! Just thinking about it is giving me the chills!"

"Anything else?" Wyn questions.

"Always!" Will happily replies, swiping his finger across the screen once more, the picture of a Black Widow spider, a King Cobra snake, and a Mushroom appearing on the screen. "These aren't the typical household spiders, garden snakes, and innocent mushrooms that you add in your spaghetti. These are far more dangerous than that and while there are other enemies here you'll encounter, the enemies that you'll want to pay the most attention to are these three as they'll do the most damage. With the mushrooms, these little guys have little guys of their own that will delete a player from the stage entirely if one of their seedlings cling onto you. They inject a poison into you that drains all of your life points, thus making you start the game over from the beginning!"

The Mushroom now takes center stage on the screen with a crude outline of a player appearing next to it. The mushroom explodes with their seedlings flying through the air, one of them now attaching itself to the player. A visible red line runs through the player with them falling over and the words 'GAME OVER' flashing across the screen in red letters. Wyn, Princess, and Dipper all hiss in response at the display of the Mushroom.

"While the Mushrooms look to be your biggest nemesis, the King Cobra is really what you want to look out for." Will continues, the King Cobra now being centered on the screen. "One good strike from them and you're out of the game for good so always watch your surroundings as they will sneak up on you when you least suspect it!"

"Like you've been known to do?" Dipper mumbles under his breath.

"The Black Widows, as their names implies, are deadly predators with a web as hard as titanium and one nasty bite that goes on for days!" Will replies as he snaps his fingers, making the screen disappear. "While not as bad as the Mushrooms or even the snakes, they will erase your weapon history if you are hit with their webs thus making you completely defenseless. So now that you know what to expect, here's a little gift from me to you to get you all started."

Waving his right hand in front of him, an open treasure chest appears at the control board's feet, revealing to everyone the items that are inside.

"One more thing." Will speaks. "I included something to help keep you from becoming a barbeque meal for the other creatures on this stage. Believe it or not, they'll eat anything, even if it will give them indigestion! This is just to start you off while you'll find the rest on your own! Until next time, I bid you all a farewell!"

Tipping his hat while beaming a smile to the gang, Will vanishes from sight, leaving everyone to sort through the items in the chest. Aside from the growth formulas that Will mentioned, the other items within the chest are three speed potions, a time orb, two golden coins, two invisibility potions, a saber sword, three fireproof suits and shields, and three arm cannons.

"We can always count on Will get us what we need." Dipper voices as he picks up a growth formula, it being added to his stats instantly. "Ok, let's split these up and get through this stage as fast as possible as I don't want to waste any time rescuing my sister from that wanna be game master! We all get a fireproof suit and shield, an arm cannon, Wyn and Princess, you two get the invisibility potions, I get the golden coins, time orb, and saber sword, we all get a speed potion and you two get the remainder of the growth forumla."

Each member reaches into the chest for the items they are splitting up, the weapons now being added to their stats.

"And let's not forget about my ultimate weapon." Princess proudly speaks as she holds her left wrist in front of her. Her golden bracelet and necklace glow a deep golden aura as a golden bow and arrow now manifests in her left hand with an arrow already positioned in place for when Princess is ready to rumble! "Pretty neat huh?"

Wyn and Dipper exchange looks and turn back to Princess with looks of uncertainty. With Wyn and Dipper's back turned, neither is aware of a King Cobra snake approaching them, its mouth wide open and ready to swallow them whole! Spotting the creature, Princess narrows her eyes and quickly aims her bow and arrow towards it.

"You two will want to get down for this one!" Princess instructs to the unsuspecting Dipper and Wyn, who whip around to see the snake just mere inches from them! The two quickly hit the deck as instructed by Princess so to avoid automatic deletion. "Chew on this you overgrown fashion disaster!"

Releasing the arrow, the weapon now slices through the roof of the snake's mouth, instantly destroying it with its fifteen points being added to Princess's stats.

"I wouldn't wear that with any outfit that I own!" Princess scoffs as she tosses her hair over her right shoulder. "Of course that skin clashes with everything!"

"Ok, that is some weapon you have." Wyn speaks to Princess as she and Dipper get to their feet. "It sure saved our hides."

"My mom gave this to me for my thirteenth birthday." Princess replies. "This is the only thing that ties me to her, my entire family really and I wouldn't go anywhere without it."

The scene suddenly changes with everyone now growing to regular size.

"Well now's your chance to give it a good workout." Dipper speaks to her, his arm cannon now materializing on his left wrist. "Let's move out!"

Level 12 (Castle's Control Room)

Having overheard everyone's conversation, including Princess's, Gideon has a scowl etched across his chubby face.

"You're going to _pay_ for defying and plotting against me _princess!_" Gideon growls. "If you think what I did to your parents and level was something, I can't wait until you see what I have in store for you next! You and your _allies! "_

Punching in a few codes on the keyboard and pulling the joystick back towards him, a small window appears in the left corner of the main screen with a list of red words on it. Using the down arrow key on the keyboard, Gideon selects a word on the list with it blinking green and the window disappearing.

"Perfect! They won't even see it coming!" The boy chuckles as he now turns his attention towards the blue ring box sitting on the keyboard right underneath the screen. "Now with that out of the way, I can put my attention where it truly matters, on my soon to be game goddess Mabel. Between the dinner I have prepared for her and this little beauty, I know she'll fall in love with me in no time."

Grabbing the box, Gideon swivels his chair from the desk to behind him where a table covered with a pristine white cloth and white candles in multiple candle holders appears. On the table, a freshly baked turkey with all of the trimmings and sides, two goblets filled to the rim with sparkling water, and a baked Alaska neatly appears. Getting to his feet, the albino makes his way over to the table and sets the ring box next to his goblet of sparkling water.

"Now all I need is my date for the evening and everything will be set." Gideon voices, now turning to the watch on his wrist. "I can't imagine what is taking her so long to get here!"

"She's right here and right on time might I add." Bill's voice answers Gideon as he and Mabel now enter the room, the demon still holding her hand as she hobbles along in her high heel shoes. Turning to the two, Gideon slightly scowls.

"It took you long enough to get her ready!" Gideon snaps as he stomps over to the two and separates their hands. "And why were you two holding hands? That wasn't part of the deal!"

"He was helping me walk in these stilts you just _insisted_ I wear with this outfit!" Mabel snaps to Gideon as she folds her arms across her chest.

Having been separated from Mabel, Bill feels a ping of anger hit him. Having spent what little time with the girl that he did, Bill can't deny even to himself that he enjoyed it.

"But they suit you and compliment your look my dear." Gideon softly speaks to Mabel, now gently taking her right hand in his. "You look very lovely, perfect for tonight's festivities. Shall we have dinner?"

"If I don't have to look at _you_ while I'm eating, then _fine_." Mabel sternly replies.

Slightly scowling at her harsh words, Gideon walks Mabel to the table and helps her into her seat. Grabbing the ring box, Gideon takes a deep breath and catches gazes with Mabel.

"Mabel, before we have dinner, there is something very important that I want to give you." Gideon begins, exhaling a breath. "While I know that your family has been in the way of us getting together for the longest time, _Dipper especially,_ they are no longer a problem for us and with them out of the way, I want you to know that in my hands, you'll be well taken care of."

Hearing the boy's speech, Mabel rolls her eyes in disgust.

"_I'm going to pretend you didn't do that_." Gideon sternly speaks trying not to lose his composure. "So tonight I'm going to give you something that I picked out and know you'll just love. It had your name all over it when I picked it out for you."

Getting on one knee, Gideon opens the ring box to reveal a ring that has a golden band and a diamond in the center that is shaped into a star, the design of the diamond looking as if the boy grabbed the star right out of the sky! Seeing the shimmering star, Mabel perks up instantly, her eyes widening at the luster of the gem. Seeing how enthralled the girl is with the ring brings a smile to Gideon's face. Shaking her head, Mabel quickly brings her attention back to the presenter of the ring, her disgusted expression returning.

"So Mabel Pines, will you accept this ring and officially become my goddess?" Gideon proposes to Mabel. With no words spoken from the girl, Gideon is now met by sparkling water hitting him directly in the eyes!

"_NO_, I don't accept that ring!" Mabel shouts as she slams the empty goblet onto the table, breaking it in half! "I _only_ agreed to be your goddess if you didn't hurt my brother and Wyn, but once they make it here and defeat you, you'll be back rotting in jail where you belong and I'll never have to worry about you _ever_ again!"

Getting to his feet, Gideon slams the box shut and tosses it onto the table as he wipes away the sparkling water that landed in his eyes.

"You have no _idea_ what you just did _Mabel Pines_!" Gideon shouts to the girl. "You must have forgotten that quick _who_ has the power here and _what_ I have control over, _including you_!"

"Your days as the so-called_ game master_ are numbered Gideon!" Mabel retorts. "Dipper defeated you once and you better believe he will defeat you again!"

Feeling his rage quickly rushing to the surface, Gideon shoves the contents of the table onto the floor with the meal and candles glitching out of existence before a huge mess can pile on the floor. Stomping up to Mabel, Gideon is now just mere inches from the pines twin's face, her angry glare blazing into his.

"I'll make sure he _never_ makes it here!" Gideon threatens in a hiss, a glint of madness now appearing in his eyes. "I have every code to this game, even the codes he has _yet_ to discover and all it'll take is one input of those, and it's _GAME OVER_ for him and those little friends of _his!_"

"You don't have the nerve!" Mabel challenges.

"You should know by now to _never _challenge me Mabel Pines!" Gideon replies, a creepy sickening grin appearing on his face. "If you think my sharks destroying just a doll of your brother was something, I've got more surprises in store that even _you _won't see coming! Now, you have until the end of this day to decide what is more important, my proposal or your brother's life! The choice is yours!"

Snapping his fingers, were-Robbie now enters the room.

"Take her to her room!" Gideon commands to the werewolf. "She has an important decision to think over while I've got important business to take care of!"

Grunting in response to the boy's command, Robbie roughly grabs Mabel out of her chair and begins making his way out of the room with her.

"Put me down right now you overgrown rug!" Mabel shouts as she struggles to get free of Robbie's grasp. "You have absolutely _no _manners when it comes to girls! Are you listening to me?! Put me down now!"

Robbie and Mabel now leave the room with Gideon shaking his head and turning back to the screen that displays Wyn, Dipper, and Princess fighting off the monsters on the level with the weapons Will gave them, Dipper now destroying a King Cobra snake with his arm cannon.

"No wonder Dipper and his allies have always been one step ahead of me." Gideon expresses, now taking a seat back at the desk. "It's all because of that _control board! _Well, I know _just_ what to do to take care of that _little pest_!"

Grabbing the joystick, Gideon moves it to the right while typing onto the keyboard.

"Gideon, don't you think you're going just a bit overboard?" Bill questions as he arrives to the left of the boy.

"Not even a little." Gideon replies, not making eye contact with the demon. "Mabel has forgotten who's in charge here so I'll just give her that reminder!"

Knowing there is no reasoning with the pint sized dictator at this point, Bill begins floating towards the door.

"_I'll just go see what Shooting Star is up to."_ Bill says to himself as he now leaves the room, but not before turning back to Gideon and noticing the boy evilly cackling to himself.

Level Three

Everyone has shrunken down to ant size again, a giant king cobra now striking at Wyn with her rolling out of the way and the snake biting into the ground! Propping herself up on one knee, Wyn fires a missile from her arm cannon towards the snake, it slicing through the enemy and destroying it instantly. Its twenty points are now added to her stats.

"I need to get to my growth potion, but there are too many of these things to fight off!" Wyn stresses, now dodging a black widow spider, it shooting its web towards her. Back flipping out of the way, Wyn sends an arrow from her crossbow towards the spider, it impacting the giant and destroying it, the arachnid's twenty five points being added to her stats.

With her set of monsters destroyed, Wyn turns around to see Dipper fighting off a Venus Fly trap, the plant using its vines to try and grab the boy while Dipper is using the Saber sword to destroy every vine coming his way. The ground underneath Dipper changes to a platinum plate with numerous holes appearing at the surface of it.

"That can't be good." Wyn quietly says to herself as she now lunges towards Dipper. A vine reaches out to grab Dipper, but before it can latch onto him, Wyn tackles him out of the way and just in time as sharp spikes now sprout from the metal plate Dipper was standing on! The Venus fly trap is destroyed as the metal plate expanded to underneath the plant, it's thirty points being split to fifteen each that are added to Dipper and Wyn's stats. Wyn and Dipper's rolling comes to a halt with Wyn landing on top of Dipper. Lifting herself up, Wyn looks down to see she is on top of Dipper and the boy blushing just slightly at this.

"Hey, you're alright there?" Wyn questions to Dipper.

"Yea, thanks to you." Dipper replies with a nervous smile. "I could have lost a life back there."

"Well we couldn't have that now could we? Here let me help you up." Wyn offers as she gets to her feet while helping Dipper to his. "We have to get our growth formulas so we can advance, but there are way too many enemies to fight off!"

"I know!" Dipper replies, panic now creeping into his tone of voice. "I didn't make it to this stage yet, but if only I-"

Dipper's thought is abruptly cut off by a loud buzzing sound coming from behind him and Wyn, the two now turning around and spotting a large rusty buzz saw emerging from a large bush and coming right for them!

"Now will be a great time to run!" Wyn panics, her and Dipper now breaking out into a run at break neck speed.

With Princess, she now back flips out of the path of a cobra that struck at her, but missed!

"Take this you giant eye sore!" The blonde voices, now aiming her bow and arrow towards the reptile. A golden arrow materializes with it quickly being released towards the snake, slicing through it and destroying it instantly! Its twenty points are now added to her stats. Before the girl can go through her stats to find her growth formula, a mushroom sprouts next to her and explodes, with its seedlings flying into the air. Remembering what Will said about the fungus's seeds, Princess back flips out of the way of the cling-ons, making sure to miss each and every one falling towards her. Landing on her feet while panting heavily, Princess is unaware of a seedling falling right for the top of her head. Before the cling on can grip onto her hair, an arrow now shoots right through the fungus, destroying it instantly, the five points being added to Wyn's stats as she and Dipper approach her.

"One more second and you would have had one nasty fungus attached to your head." Wyn informs Princess, who darts her vision to the sky. "But not to worry, I got him for you."

"You're a life saver." Princess thanks the player. "Now let's go before anything else decides to ambush us!"

"Wait, isn't that my job to say that?" Dipper fusses as Wyn and Princess run ahead of him.

With the monsters in that one area down, everyone continues on their way as they now increase in size, having ingested their growth formula. High above everyone, Will appears, a hint of madness etching into his eyes with his vision locking on the players as they now cross a moat while destroying the creatures that have leaped out to attack them.

"_They AREN'T to make it out of level three alive by any means necessary!"_ Gideon's voice echo's in Will's head.

"Your wish is my command game master." Will replies outwardly. "And I know just where to start!"

A flash of crimson appears in the control board's eyes with the ground beneath the players beginning to shake uncontrollably, stopping everyone dead in their tracks!

"Hey, what's going-" Wyn begins, but is cut off by a stone wall shooting out of the ground in front of her and knocking her backwards.

A stone wall shoots out of the ground in front of Dipper and Princess, the three players now trapped behind a wall each with more sprouting out and surrounding them, forming a marble stone maze. Observing his work, Will deviously grins.

"Like tiny rats in an endless maze." Will chuckles to himself. "Now to put the icing on the cake."

Will now vanishes from the area, an echo of his evil cackle trailing in his wake.

"What's going on?" Princess shouts as she begins pushing against the wall in front of her, not noticing that she is shrinking down to ant size. "And where did this come from?"

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here!" Wyn shouts back to Princess as she shrinks down as well.

Before Dipper can add into the conversation, a treasure chest appears in front of the now tiny boy.

"Hopefully something in here can help us out." Dipper says with hope, opening the chest only for a Gideon doll to spring out of it, it smiling evilly at him.

"Better luck next time _boy_!" The doll hisses at him with it now morphing into a King Cobra snake. Quickly grabbing his sword, Dipper brings it into his view only to have it disappear from his hands.

"What the?!" Dipper begins, but seeing the snake's fangs coming right for him, he leaps out of the way!

With Wyn, a treasure appears in front of her with a smile coming to the girl's face. Flipping it open, she discovers that its empty.

"What?! How can you be empty?!" Wyn asks in frustration. "I need more weapons and I need them now!"

An ear piercing scream from Princess now catches the teen's attention with Wyn perking up.

"Princess?! Are you ok?" Wyn screams to her.

Noticing a shadow appear over her, Wyn turns around and notices a giant black widow spider hovering over her. Aiming her arm cannon towards the monster, the weapon putters a few times with a stream of smoke now coming from the weapon.

"No! Now's not the time to die on me!" Wyn panics as she looks between the weapon and the spider, it slowly moving towards her. "You have an enemy to destroy!"

Turning to her crossbow on her other wrist, the weapon is completely empty with the upgraded slots disappearing on sight!

With the trio trapped in the maze, Will now arrives at the gates to level four.

"And now to put the cherry on top!" Will says to himself. Snapping his fingers, a cyan blue light in the shape of a human appears in front of the gates with it quickly disappearing to reveal Rumble McSkirmish!

"Bring to me my next opponent!" The pixilated fighter requests.

"Oh don't you worry, they'll come." Will darkly replies. "If they haven't become a part of the food chain by now!"

**Review Please!**


	8. Flip The Script!

Chapter 8: Flip The Script!

'Under Gideon's charge, Will has deactivated everyone's weapons as well as trapped them in a large maze! Is this game over for everyone?'

_Previously_

"Better luck next time _boy_!" The doll hisses at him with it now morphing into a King Cobra snake. Quickly grabbing his sword, Dipper brings it into his view only to have it disappear from his hands.

"What the?!" Dipper begins, but seeing the snake's fangs coming right for him, he leaps out of the way!

With Wyn, a treasure appears in front of her with a smile coming to the girl's face. Flipping it open, she discovers that its empty.

"What?! How can you be empty?!" Wyn asks in frustration. "I need more weapons and I need them now!"

An ear piercing scream from Princess now catches the teen's attention with Wyn perking up.

"Princess?! Are you ok?" Wyn screams to her.

Noticing a shadow appear over her, Wyn turns around and notices a giant black widow spider hovering over her. Aiming her arm cannon towards the monster, the weapon putters a few times with a stream of smoke now coming from the weapon.

"No! Now's not the time to die on me!" Wyn panics as she looks between the weapon and the spider, it slowly moving towards her. "You have an enemy to destroy!"

Turning to her crossbow on her other wrist, the weapon is completely empty with the upgraded slots disappearing on sight!

With the trio trapped in the maze, Will now arrives at the gates to level four.

"And now to put the cherry on top!" Will says to himself. Snapping his fingers, a cyan blue light in the shape of a human appears in front of the gates with it quickly disappearing to reveal Rumble McSkirmish!

"Bring to me my next opponent!" The pixilated fighter requests.

"Oh don't you worry, they'll come." Will darkly replies. "If they haven't become a part of the food chain by now!"

_Currently_

Gravity Falls (Mystery Shack)

Grandpa the kid marathon is playing on the television as Stan fell asleep soon after turning the program on. With no one to disturb the man of mystery, including the twins, he found the peace to be a bit overwhelming thus being lulled to sleep by the television program that is watching him instead of him watching it! Of course a hurricane can hit Oregon and the elderly man would still be out of it with how heavy he sleeps! However in his elderly age, there are a few aches and pains the man tends to gain if standing or even sitting in the wrong position and with his left hip giving him trouble lately, it is the cause that triggers an effect that leads to the man's eyes shooting open while groaning in pain.

"Ugh! I swear those mental replacements aren't good for anything!" Stan groans as he twists his body to the right so to relieve his pain of his left hip. "That's the last time I take the advice of some _quack _to get a replacement for anything in my body!"

Beginning to rub his sore hip, the old man now looks ahead of him to notice the game pads to Dipper's game console are in the same places he saw them when he first entered the den. Looking up from the game system, an infomercial for Owl Trowel, a commercial the old man has yet to comprehend, now plays on the television.

"_Are you sick of piles of owls constantly blocking your driveway? Then you gotta get owl trowel!"_

"That will never make sense to me." Stan groans as he turns his attention to the owl clock on the wall across from him, the wildlife fashioned piece of machinery now sounding to the hour of 11am. "Well, I've slept long enough and now it's time to get the shop ready for what business I do have to handle today. I will need the kids to help me for a little while. Kind of wish I didn't tell them they had the entire day off. Kids, I'm going to need some help in the shop for a little bit!"

Having called out to the mischievous youngsters, the man of mystery is met with a dead silence. Getting to his feet, the old man decides to try again as his voice can sometimes sound raspy and thus not reaching those who he is calling out to at times.

"Kids! I need help in the shop and the first one down gets a longer curfew!" Stan bargains, hoping to get a response this time in the form of Mabel running down the steps so to beat her brother to the prize the man is offering them, but instead is met with another dead silence.

"That's strange." Stan mumbles to himself. "Normally when I say that, Mabel is the first one down stairs."

Beginning to think to himself , Stan hears the door to the forest entrance of the shack being opened with Soos now walking through with a box in his hands.

"Hey Soos, have you seen the kids?" Stan questions to the handy man, stopping him dead in his tracks. "I called them, but I'm getting nothing. Did you see them outside before you came in?"

"Sorry Stan, I got nothing." Soos replies. "Maybe they went into the woods or something to track down a paranormal thingum or other."

"Ugh, those kids and that book!" Stan says shaking his head. "Fine, if you see them, send them to the gift shop right away. I have some work for them to do."

"Will do boss!" Soos happily replies as he now continues on his way down the hall of the shack leading to the steps that go to the attic.

Grabbing the remote, the con man now shuts off the television and begins making his way to the shop while mumbling something about kids and their fascination with the outdoors while fixing his tie. The sound of something knocking over the trashcans in front of the shack now stops the man in his tracks, him growling a tiny bit as that has happened more than he cared for this week!

Grabbing the broom that is leaning against the wall not too far from him, the man shuffles his way to the door to find one of the Sev'ral Times clones, Creggy C, rummaging through the garbage, that being his fourth time this week!

"Hey! How many times do I have to tell you _decoys_ to stay out of my trash?!" Stan fusses, the clone now lifting his head from the garbage and noticing the elderly man coming towards him while shaking the broom wildly! The clone whimpers at the sight of the angry con man and now runs off back into the shrubs in which he came.

"Darn beautiful men!" Stan fumes. "Always, always going through my trash! Wait what?"

Level 12 (Control Room)

Seeing that the control board complied directly with his commands, the pint sized dictator places his hands together with his fingers in perfect alignment as he watches from different angles the peril the players are currently in. Wyn has just avoided another round of web from the spider that is threatening to erase what weapon history she has amassed, Dipper is trying to fend off the Cobra that Gideon himself planted in the chest, and Princess, with the look of horror across her face, is gaping at several towering Mushrooms that have grown at her feet with their tops close to exploding. With her bow and arrow destroyed, the blonde girl has her back pressed against the wall with nowhere to run so to avoid the raining terror that is sure to strike her any moment now! Grinning at the upper hand he has gained over the players, an evil smile forms on the boy's face.

"The last thing I'll ever do is _bluff_ Mabel Pines!" Gideon speaks to himself, now noticing the Mushroom tops explode with Princess doing her best to run around in her small space so to avoid the hatchlings from latching on to her. "And the last thing you should have done was call my bluff! Now look what you made me do to them!"

Grabbing the joystick and tilting it towards the screen, the screen changes from the players and to the end of the level where Will is along with Rumble. Seeing just who Will put as the level three boss, an idea now comes to the albino, his evil smile twisting wider.

"I just got the perfect idea!" Gideon speaks. "Will, get back here immediately! I have an idea that will surely put an end to Dipper with my finally coming out on top!"

Will, having heard Gideon requesting his presence, nods his head. Hitting the escape button on the keyboard, the scene changes back to the players as they continue fighting against their peril, the albino evilly cackling at their disadvantage.

"Oh and it only gets better from here _Dipper Pines!" _Gideon manically hisses. "I have an idea in mind that not even you will be able thwart!

The surroundings in the control room now bend like plexiglas as Will arrives on the scene, his feet softly landing on the carpet right in front of Gideon.

"You requested my presence master?" Will politely addresses Gideon as he bows to him.

"I did." Gideon replies as he gets to his feet and places his hands behind his back. "I have a great idea in mind involving the level boss you conjured and I'm going to need your and Bill's help with this one."

"My help and who?" Will curiously asks as he regains his posture while catching gazes with Gideon.

"You'll find out momentarily." Gideon speaks to the control board in a manner that could be seen as waving him off.

Master Bedroom

Having been taken back to the bedroom by were-Robbie, who is standing outside of the girl's door standing guard, Mabel is sitting at the vanity with her head down on the counter as Bill floats behind her watching the girl sulk in misery.

"What did I just do?" Mabel's muffled voice asks as she slightly lifts her head. "Why did I let that leave my mouth and say that to him? What was I thinking and now thanks to me my brother, Will, and Wyn, could be hurt or worse! And it'll be all my fault!"

Watching the girl sulk, Bill can't help but feel sorry for her. While he did help Gideon in setting this up so to get revenge on Dipper, the demon by no means meant for Mabel to get caught in the crossfire, but now that she is, that leaves the demon in a tough spot. He really wants to help her out, but considering what she is involved in and the scheme that surrounds her, the deal is set in place and the revenge against Dipper is being carried out as both parties agreed on. What is a demon to do?

"Shooting Star, I…" Bill begins, but is struggling to find the right words to accompany his thoughts. "I didn't mean for you to get involved in this. It was just for Pine Tree."

"And that's suppose to make me feel better?!" Mabel snaps, now whipping her angered attention to the demon, him jumping back from the angry girl. "What were you thinking helping him? I don't care what it's for, but why did you do it?!"

"I told you Shooting Star, making deals with humans give us demons a sense of belonging." Bill reiterates to the irate girl. "You don't know what it's like to go through life time after life time of having nothing but power and not being able to use it. It's quite boring if you ask me. Actually I can tell you its very boring as to why I make deals with humans. It gives me something to do in this otherwise boring life. Honestly I don't see how you humans live like this."

"But I'm still asking why did it have to be Gideon of all people?!" Mabel stresses. "Every time I ask, you never answer me! I want an answer Bill!"

"If you must really know Shooting Star, it's because humans like him are an easy target for the devil or in this case, demons like me." Bill explains. "His need for power clouds his judgment, thus making it an easy negotiation for someone like him. If you haven't figured it out by now, Gideon is the kind of human to not think before making a deal as everything is centered around what he wants and how he can get it, even if it means promising something such as his soul in order to get what he wants."

"So what did he give you for this?" Mabel questions, her flaring temper simmering down just a bit.

With no words spoken from the floating corn chip, Bill snaps his fingers with a yellowish brown parchment paper in the form of a contract surrounded in cyan blue flames appearing before the girl's eyes. Seeing the contract surrounded in the blue aura and being unsure if it is safe to touch it, Mabel decides against touching it, but yet leans in closer to the paper to get a good look at what the contract says and what it is that Gideon agreed to giving the demon in order for his current agreement to be fulfilled. Her eyes scanning the form sentence by sentence, she now gets to the bottom of the contract with her eyes widening and jaw nearly dropping to the floor at the sight of what she reads.

"He promised you…..his life?" Mabel stammers, her stunned vision now turning back to the demon. "Why would he promise you something like that?! That's insane!"

"Like I said Shooting Star." Bill continues, snapping his fingers with the form disappearing back into oblivion. "Humans like him will do anything to get what they want, including promising something not even a sane person would ever agree to. Demons like me just eat that stuff up!"

Having read the contract that Bill showed to her, an idea now hits Mabel with her facial expression changing from stunned to devious. Bill notices the sudden change in the girl's expression and cocks his eye brow.

"That just gives me an idea." Mabel voices. "Since he promised you that, why don't I help him make good use of that deal."

"I'm confused Shooting Star." Bill speaks up.

Just as the girl opens her mouth to speak, Bill's bow tie rings, which surprises the demon. Tapping on his tie, it converts into a projection screen with Gideon's image appearing on it.

"Yello?" Bill greets.

"Bill, I want you to meet me in the control room right away!" Gideon demands. "I have a brilliant idea that will put the finishing touches on this little game of Dipper's!"

Having given his command to Bill, Gideon now turns towards Mabel, who scowls at the sight of the boy.

"Don't you worry my peach dumpling, I haven't forgotten about you in the least." Gideon speaks, blowing a kiss in Mabel's direction. "Once I'm done talking to my advisors, I'll send for you so we can further discuss your decision."

"My answer remains the same Gideon!" Mabel snaps to the albino.

"We'll see about that _after_ the meeting!" Gideon sternly replies. "Bill, get down here right away!"

The projection screen disappears and converts back into the demon's bow tie.

"Ok Bill, here's what I'm thinking and listen up!" Mabel speaks to the demon with him floating closer to her so to hear what she has in mind. Being this close to her, Bill can't help but blush as he inhales the scent of the perfume he chose for her to wear.

"_She even smells delightful!" _Bill thinks to himself as he focuses his eye on the older Pines.

Level Three

Cornered by their perspective monsters, each team member are trying to think of a way to take down their enemies, especially since their newest weapons were disabled by the now evil control board that is under Gideon's control. Not the best position to be in considering the circumstances currently.

With Dipper, he is still avoiding being bitten the King Cobra that is doing its best to eat the boy. Now dodging another strike, Dipper quickly searches through his stats and finds that he has a speed potion. Surprised that he still has that in his stats, and quickly ingesting it, the boy's body begins glowing a bright gold with a renewed sense of determination washing over him!

"If you want to bite off more than you can chew, you're going to have to catch me first!" Dipper says to the snake.

Taking one step forward to the vicious reptile, the snake's vision caught with Dipper's in an intense stare down, Dipper now dashes from his spot with him moving faster than the speed of light! Following the boy's streak of light, the snake notices Dipper bounce off of the walls around it while trying to find the opportunity to strike him and delete him from the game per Gideon's orders. Still following the boy despite how fast he is moving, the snake's vision is beginning to blur while its body is becoming wrapped into one huge knot while his head is following Dipper's every move. Blue, yellows, stars, and finally black oblivion are all the snake can see as it now falls to the ground in a heap, its body tied into one big knot. Landing on his feet in front of the snake, Dipper cracks a grin.

"Guess I was too fast for you." Dipper cracks while running a hand through his hair. "Now with you out of the way, I better go help the girls, once I can find my way to them that is."

Turning around behind him, Dipper runs off so to find a way to get to Wyn and Princess. With Wyn, the teen player is still holding out hope that her arm cannon will begin working any minute now so to obliterate the Black Widow that is standing over her and is dangerously close.

"What is the matter with you?!" Wyn fusses, now ramming one hand onto the weapon, despite how painful it is. "You were working moments ago and now you decide to quit all of a sudden?!"

With her focus on the weapon, Wyn doesn't notice the spider raise its front legs, the sachet area of where the spider's web is held now facing her. With the teen looking ahead of her, in the blink of an eye, a wad of the spider's web is released, hitting her with a direct hit, and slamming her against the wall behind her! Tangled in the web, Wyn begins feeling dizzy as her weapons begin dwindling down to zero, each passing second she is entangled in the web impacting the biggest defense she has in this game. With her last weapon now vanishing from her stats, her trusty crossbow and the arrows for the weapon in her utility belt, the web vanishes with the teen falling to the ground on her stomach. Quickly going through her stats and noticing that she has absolutely no weapons left, a scowl crosses her face as she cuts her vision to the giant arachnid in front of her.

"You're going to pay for taking away my life line you giant creep!" Wyn hisses.

Roaring angrily to the teen, the spider raises its front legs once more with the web's sachet coming into view. Quickly getting an idea of how to defend herself without her weapons, Wyn quickly gets to her feet and whips around to the treasure chest behind her. With the chest already open, the teen roughly breaks the top of the chest off of the box and whips back to the spider and just in time as another wad of web is sent in her direction. Instead of her getting hit, the web hits the lid to the chest, a web strand now extending from the bottom of the spider and to Wyn as the teen holds tightly onto the handles on both side of the chest's lid.

Grinning, Wyn now leaps off of the ground and performs a back hand spring, her flying over the spider's head and right onto it's back while still holding onto the lid of the chest with the web attached to the make shift shield.

"Now here's what you're going to do for me!" Wyn commands to the arachnid. "You're going to help me find a way out of here and in the process, find my friends as well!"

Yanking on the web as if she were pulling on a horse's reigns, the spider roars while rearing back and changing directions.

"To freedom!" Wyn yells as the spider now darts from the tiny space they are in and in the direction it changed in.

With Princess, having dodged the first set of mushroom-lings, she is once more holding perfectly still as the fresh Mushrooms around her are still in the process of budding, despite already being several feet higher than the blonde. Drawing in a sharp breath and now releasing it, the blonde girl quietly goes through her stats and discovers that she has an invisibility potion along with a speed potion available for use. While Gideon commanded Will to destroy their newest weapons, there were a few things he overlooked, that being the potions that he couldn't command the control board to take away from them!

"_Looks like I'm not totally defenseless!"_ Princess mentally says to herself as she ingests her Invisibility and speed potions simultaneously! "_Time to make tracks!"_

"I'd really love to stick around and get better acquainted, but I just remembered that my calendar is full for the day!" Princess nonchalantly voices as her body glows a golden aura with her now disappearing. "You know with defeating an evil dictator and all that. Chow for now!"

The Mushroom tops now explode with their seedlings flying into the air and the blonde zooming around the towering mushrooms to the end of the lane of the maze she is trapped in. Not being able to spot the blonde girl anywhere in sight, the mushroom seedlings now land on the ground where the girl was standing, injecting their poison into the ground.

With his speed potion only three quarters of the way used, Dipper is zooming around the corners inside of the maze, having already ran into five dead ends!

"Where are you guys?" Dipper asks to himself, now zipping around another corner of the maze, finding it to be just another marble wall with an empty space. Zipping up the lane and rounding another corner, Dipper now slams into the spider Wyn is on, causing the arachnid to abruptly stop and him to fall backwards onto the ground. Looking up, Dipper notices that his friend is on the spider's back which causes him to leap to his feet and back away in defense.

"Wyn, don't tell me you are on Gideon's side now!" Dipper angrily voices to the teenager. "We already lost Will and now you?"

"Are you kidding me? I'll never join forces with that creep!" Wyn replies. "I just got this big guy to do what I wanted! Sure he wiped out my weapons, but now he's more than making up for it by doing what I say!"

"How did you get this thing to listen to you?" Dipper asks in confusion, cocking an eye brow.

"I'll explain that to you later, but for now, hop on." Wyn instructs, now holding her hand out to Dipper. "We have to find Princess and get out of here!"

Taking the teen's hand, Dipper is pulled onto the spider's back right behind Wyn, the boy now holding tightly onto her slender waist.

"Ok boy, Princess shouldn't be too far from us so lets find her and get out of here." Wyn instructs to the spider.

"Did someone say my name?" Princess's voice speaks as the spider lightly grunts from another, what feels like to him, body sitting on his thorax. The girl now materializes with her invisibility potion having worn off as she grips onto Dipper's waist so not to fall off the giant monster.

"Princess?! Where did you come from?" Wyn asks the blonde as she turns to her.

"I heard you guys not too far away and finding out that Will didn't take away my potions, I found my invisibility and speed potions." Princess explains. "I ingested them both and was able to get out of my area with those _horrid_ mushrooms, and well here I am!"

"Way to go!" Wyn cheers to her. "Ok, now that everyone is on deck, hold on tight because we are out of here!"

Pulling on the web once more, which is actually more painful for the spider considering the web is still attached to the bottom of it, the spider rears up, roars. and begins galloping through the maze so to find the way out!

Level 12

With Mabel having given her idea to Bill in which he agreed won't hurt to try out, Bill now floats into the control room to find were-Robbie and Will standing on both sides of Gideon, Will on the boy's right and Robbie on the boy's left while Gideon sits in the middle cross legged with his hands together and fingers in perfect alignment like the villains do in the movies.

"Oh good, you finally decided to join us." Gideon calmly speaks to the demon.

"Wait short stack, who is that?!" Bill inquires pointing to Will as he suspiciously stares the Control Board of the game down.

"Oh this is Will." Gideon introduces. "He was working for those _players_, but after some very heavy convincing, now he is working for me."

Continuing to eye the board down, Will returns the gaze as a disgusted look crosses his face.

"He obviously felt the need to bring me in since you aren't doing the job he wants you to do!" Will snottily speaks to Bill.

"Why would he trust some _glitch_ over me?!" Bill snaps back at the control board. "I've been doing all of the work before he even thought to look your way!"

"Ok, that's enough you two!" Gideon intervenes as he gets to his feet. "We are all going to work together on my plan in which I have a part for each of you to play."

"Right, speaking of that short stack, I have something I want to share with you in the other room if you don't mind." Bill speaks up. "It will help just not your idea of ruling this game, but also how to rule Gravity Falls as well."

"I like your thinking Bill." Gideon compliments the demon, who grins at Will. "I'd love to hear it so why don't we all convene in the conference room so to get this meeting under way."

Floating to the door, Bill with Gideon, Will, and Robbie in tow now leave the control room, them heading up the hall where their backs are turned. Mabel now pokes her head into room so to see if any of the villains are still present. Seeing no one there, Mabel runs to the controls and immediately finds the control she is looking for so to communicate with the team.

"Hopefully Bill can hold them off long enough." Mabel prays to herself.

* * *

The black widow rounds another corner with the spider leaping over a rising wall in the maze. Now landing on the ground, the spider rounds two more corners with the trio now noticing that they have made it out of the maze and are back in the main level!

"Alright! We made it out of the maze!" Princess cheers. "While I don't mind marble walls, that color was more drab than I cared for!"

"Ok, guys you know what to do!" Dipper says to the two girls. "It's go time!"

"While I don't have any weapons left, I can always improvise!" Wyn madly grins as she looks down at their new found addition to the team. "You know what to do boy!"

Before the team can continue through the level, a projection screen now appears in front of everyone with Mabel's image appearing on it. Seeing the sight of his sister brings a smile to Dipper's face.

"Mabel!" Wyn and Dipper shout with happiness in unison.

"Dipper! Wyn! How glad I am to see you guys!" Mabel shouts with happiness at seeing her teammates, but confusion crosses the girl's face at seeing a blonde girl sitting behind her brother. "Wait, Pacifica?!"

"It's Princess Patch, but just call me Princess." Princess proudly introduces herself to Mabel. "I'm their newest ally!"

"Mabel, are you ok?" Dipper begins his interrogation. "Did Gideon hurt you? He didn't hurt you did he? Are you eating alright while you're there?"

"I'm as fine as I'm going to be Dipper and no, I'm not hurt." Mabel replies to Dipper. "I'm here to warn you guys about Gideon. He has some kind of plan up his sleeve that I don't have all of the details to yet, but you have to be careful as he will pull anything! He mentioned something about codes to the game that you don't know about, but I asked Bill to spy on Gideon's plan and get him out of the control room long enough so I can contact you guys. Hopefully he can tell me something so I can relay it back to you the next moment I get!"

"So wait, Bill is there too?" Dipper questions in confusion. "Is he helping Gideon?!"

"Well yes and no, but I'll explain that the next moment I get." Mabel replies. "But you have to be-"

A black gloved hand clamping over the girl's mouth interrupts her and abruptly ends the transmission!

"Mabel!" Dipper shouts, having lost contact with his twin.

"Ok, I've had _enough_ of his sick games!" Wyn growls. "_Anything_ he can do, we can do _better_! Let's move out!"

Three large griffins now appear before the team with Princess gasping in response.

"Uh, Right after we get past those!" Princess voices.

"Piece of cake!" Wyn smirks while lowering her eyes in determination.

* * *

Will is holding tightly onto Mabel with one hand around her waist and the other around her mouth.

"My, you're a squirmy one aren't you?" Will evilly cackles, his hold now tightening around Mabel. "And might I add, quite the looker!"

"And just what did you think you were doing _missy_?" Gideon hisses as he leans in closer to Mabel, her angered gaze now catching with his devious one.

Shaking Will's hand from her mouth, Mabel growls.

"I was warning them about you!" Mabel snaps to the albino. "And Will, I thought you were the good guy! Why are you working with Gideon?!"

"I guess you thought I was bluffing when I said I controlled _every aspect _of this game and that includes the control board!" Gideon replies with Mabel still struggling to get free of the control board's tight hold. "It took me a little while to figure out why your team was always so far ahead of me, but once I discovered that, I put a stop to it once and for all! Now Will works for me."

"Plus the pay is better." Will adds in with a shrug.

"Will, whatever Gideon is doing to you, you can fight it!" Mabel speaks to the control board with him clamping his hand over her mouth once more, which is sending waves of anger through Bill.

"Hey! Get your hands off of her!" Bill demands to Will.

"Now now Bill, Will is only doing the job instructed to him." Gideon calmly states to the demon. "And you Mabel, have just helped me make the decision for you! Let's see how your team survives when they're thrown into the Lion's den!"

"You don't mean?" Mabel mumbles through Will's glove.

"Exactly!" Gideon replies with a twisted smirk. "There is a reason why I always liked roman history, the roman colosseum especially! They are going to have to fight to the death against my new and improved monsters if they want to make it to level four!"

Hearing Gideon's new plan, Will's eye color changes to his original ice blue, but just as quickly changes back to black oblivion as Gideon's code's races through his system…..

**Review Please!**


End file.
